What Do You Want to Know
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know, but were afraid to ask.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part one_

1400 hours

24 June 2003

JAG Headquarters

Another holiday was amongst them and once again the Robert's decided, well actually it was Harriet's idea, to host another party for the JAG staff. Bud had been back to work for a few months now and was doing quite well in the office and as well with his new leg.

It had been a hard time for both of them as they both adjusted to Bud's injury, both physically and emotionally. Harriet had tried her best to be supportive and maybe was a little too over protective.

Bud, ever the over achiever, tried to work too hard to get his life back to normal and back to JAG. During the time of Bud's recovery Harriet had a lot of time to think about how lucky she had been to be married to Bud, having little Aj, and another child on the way.

Her thoughts drifted to their friend and mentor, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. She wished that there was something she could do to help the Colonel to realize her dream of being with the Commander.

She knew the Colonel loved the Commander or was it just her wishing that everyone should be happy like she and Bud were. She decided on throwing a party for everyone on the fourth.

Then somehow manipulate the Colonel into coming into close and compromising contact with the Commander. Throw a few subtle hints and let nature take its course. She was getting giddy just thinking about it.

1330 hours

4 July 2003

Robert's House

It was shortly after lunch. Sarah had been helping Harriet clean up in the kitchen. When she came out of the house and onto the porch afterwards she looked around for a place to sit down, hopefully near Harm. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be any seats available.

She grunted "Hymmmm..." hoping someone would take the hint and offer her their seat. She waited a few minutes before repeating her request.

"Isn't there anyone here who is going to offer me a chair to sit in? I hope no one here is expecting to receive a good review his year."

Harriet who was sitting in Bud's lap offered coyly "You could always sit in the Commander's lap."

The men all laughed while the women giggled in amusement. Sarah glared at the younger woman.

"Harriet, are you trying to be insubordinate to a superior officer?" asked Sarah pretending to be stern.

"No Ma'am!" yelled Harriet shrinking further into Bud's body.

"Then what are you trying to imply Lieutenant?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing really Ma'am, but ... we all believe that the two of you belong together." cringed Harriet hoping that she wasn't going to be reprimanded.

"Is that what all of you think?" Sarah asked everyone else who was gathered.

Everyone grinned and yelled "Hell Yes Ma'am!"

"So you all think I should sit in the Commander's lap?" Sarah asked as her cheeks began to turn pink.

Once again she saw them all grinning while they yelled "Hell Yes Ma'am!"

Sarah sighed before walking over to and looking at Harm. "Do you mind Sailor?"

"As long as you're gentle Marine." replied Harm grinning.

Everybody was caught by surprise by the frankness of their conversation "Ooh ...!"

Sarah decided to play along responded to Harm "I thought you always said Sarah, ... don't be gentle ... be good." Sarah was smiling very seductively at Harm now.

Once again they heard "Ooh ...!" But they were only focusing on each other as Harm reached up to take her hand before drawing her to him. He then placed his hands on her hips to guide her to his lap.

Harm kissed her neck right below her ear. Everyone looked on a bit stunned. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had thought Harm and Sarah would be embarrassed, but instead they were feeding on the attention.

Before anyone could say anything Carolyn asked Sarah "Are you comfortable Sarah?"

Everyone was smiling and grinning at her as she looked around slightly embarrassed.

"Pretty much, but you all know how soft squids are." she replied while everyone laughed. She then squirmed a little before settling down.

"What's the matter Sarah?" smiled Carolyn.

"I don't know, I seem to be sitting on something hard." replied Sarah innocently.

Once again everyone laughed. "Woo! ... "

"Well if you sat still it wouldn't be a problem." groaned Harm as Sarah squirmed again.

"It's not my fault that you're such a big boy, Squid." smiled Sarah in response. They looked around to see all the stunned faces.

"I guess they didn't figure that we could banter this way." whispered Harm.

"Yeah, they should be careful for what they wish for." Sarah whispered in return into his ear.

"Isn't that sweet. Next thing you know they'll start cuddling for us." laughed Jack Keeter.

"They do make a lovely couple." cooed Carolyn.

Now it was their turn to be slightly embarrassed as they blushed slightly.

"So Harriet, what pools do you currently have going involving Harm and me?" asked Sarah.

"What's that Ma'am?" stuttered Harriet as she had been caught by surprised.

"Come on Harriet, we know you have been running pools concerning Harm and me ever since we got you and Bud together." replied Sarah.

"We know about everything that happens in the office Harriet." added Harm glancing towards Tiner.

"What did you tell them Jason?" asked Harriet in alarm.

"Nothing Ma'am, I swear." replied Tiner squirming in his seat.

"Come on Harriet, everyone knows about it. You go after all the new people in the office.

When will Harm and Sarah do it? Does that ring a bell. It's amazing how all of them ask me who's Sarah and what is it Harm wants to do with him?" laughed Sarah.

"Sorry Ma'am, it's just ... you two make the perfect couple." whined Harriet.

"I don't know about that Harriet, we have our share of problems to deal with. None of them have any easy answers to them. It's taken a long time to work through them." explained Sarah.

"So how many pools do you have and what are they? Have you paid out on any of them?" asked Harm curiously.

"Ummmm ... Jason, how many are current?" asked Harriet.

"Five Ma'am." replied Tiner.

"We paid off only one that I remembered." replied Harriet with a weird look on her face.

"Which one was that?" asked Sarah with a surprised look.

"That you wouldn't marry Commander Brumby, Ma'am." replied Harriet.

"What? Who did you pay off?" asked a surprised Harm.

"Me!" chirped in Singer.

"The only thing I heard about for six months after I got here was how the two of you did this and how you did that. I figured sooner or later the Colonel wouldn't marry the mumbling Aussie."

"You didn't know that for sure. It took Harm's crash to postpone the wedding. You couldn't possibly have known that would have happen." sneered Sarah.

"No Ma'am, but I figure either the Commander would stop you or you would leave Commander Brumby at the altar. The two of you didn't exactly hide the way you felt about each other, especially the way you looked at each other. Everyone saw you two." explained Singer.

They really couldn't argue with her. They both at the time did long for Harm to say don't marry Mic, I love you. They were both craving each other's attention like before.

"So what are your on going pools?" asked Harm trying to change the subject away from a very painful time for both of them.

"Well Commander, the longest one is 'When are they going to become a couple?'

The next is 'When are they going to start dating?' I know you think it should be the other way around, but Lieutenant Sims started the first one. She always thought of the two of you as a couple.

I convinced her that before the two of you would become a couple you would have to be dating first." explained Tiner.

"The next one was 'When would you two get caught kissing each other?'

Then my favorite one 'When would you announce that the two of you are engaged?'" smiled Harriet.

"The last one currently is 'When will you two get married?" smiled Carolyn.

"I'm surprise Tiner that you haven't collected on the kiss. You and little Aj did see us kissing under the mistletoe in 2001 at the Robert's house." smiled Sarah.

"The Lieutenant didn't believe me Ma'am. She said someone had to be able to confirm it." replied Tiner.

"Consider it confirmed Harriet." ordered Sarah.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about the last two anytime soon. That's still a ways off, right Harm?" blushed Sarah slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not." smiled Harm.

"You never know. There are too many things to consider currently." Sarah looked at Harm.

Her eyes asking him so many questions that only he could possibly understand. She wondered how serious he really was about them finally being together.

Harm nodded to her in such a way that she truly believed the day would be coming, probably sooner than she thought possible. Her look of love was priceless as she thought about kissing Harm right then and there.

It didn't matter if all their friends were there watching them. She wanted him.

"As for the first two pools about whether we're dating and/or are we a couple, I think we need some kind of definition or clarification. Isn't dating and being a couple the same thing?" asked Harm a bit confused.

"No Sir." replied Harriet. "Dating is sort of the beginning of a relationship."

"Where as being a couple is when you have been together for a while, not seeing anyone else, and having reached the final step before getting married." beamed Jennifer Coates excitedly.

"Is that what you and Jason are?" smiled Sarah.

"What! Oh no Ma'am!" cried out Jennifer blushing. "We're just friends."

"Jen! Sssh ... , Don't say anything. They don't know anything." whispered Jason. There was a small laugh by the rest of the group as they observed the young lovers.

"Well now that we have established the difference between what a couple is and what is dating, maybe you should explained to us what you consider dating?" smiled Sarah. To her, her relationship with Harm covered many different variables.

She and Harm did many things together that many couples did, eating dinner together before cuddling up to watch a movie. They often worked out together, both in the gym and running. A lot of weekends they went flying or for a drive, enjoying a picnic lunch together.

There was a murmur throughout the group gathered. Were they already a couple? Were they dating? Why didn't anyone know about it? Why didn't Harriet, their snoop, know?

Harriet, ever the eager one to please, was the first to offer an opinion on the subject.

"I believe dating is when one asks another person to go out to dinner and/or to an activity, such as a movie, dancing, or to a ballgame."

Tiner was the next to jump in. Being an enlisted sailor, he didn't always have the money to take someone out to dinner or a movie. "Dating can also be asking the other person over to your place, cooking them dinner and watching a movie on TV or taking a walk, going camping together."

Jennifer was the last to offer an opinion. She responded with a dreamy smile. "I think dating is just being together. I don't think it matters what you're doing as long as you doing it together."

Harm and Sarah looked at each other. They had just explained their whole partnership together. In one form or another they had been dating or were a couple for seven years. With a look they decided to change the direction of the inquisition.

"It would seem that in one form or another our relationship could possibly fall under any number of your perceptions of dating and being a couple based on your unique definitions." offered Sarah.

"We have another idea which might assist you to determine who wins each pool." continued Harm.

"Why don't you all take ten minutes and come up with some questions that you might want answers for." directed Sarah.

"Afterwards we'll try to answer them the best we can." smiled Harm.

"Tell me how you did that buddy? All I saw was the two of you looking at each other. Never once did you say anything to each other." asked a puzzled Jack.

"It has to do with knowing one another Jack. Once we know what the subject matter it's easy to know what the other thinks about the topic. It's only a matter of whether to indulge in their fantasy or evade and subterfuge them.

We have been doing this with them for seven years Jack. We know all the moves and counter moves." smiled Harm.

"Today we feel it's time to indulge a little in their fantasies about us, to tell them everything they ever wanted to know." smiled Sarah.

Harm and Sarah left the group to go inside to get some drinks. Bud went into the house to the den to get an easel board to write down all their questions on. Meanwhile the group was busy conversing about what they wanted to know.

Harriet, Carolyn, and Jennifer were in one group. Meredith, Bobbie, and the Admiral were in a second. Gunny, Jason, and Bud were in a third group. Sturgis, Jack, and Webb were in the last group.

They really didn't care too much about Harm and Sarah's relationship. They were more interested in what questions the group was going to ask. They also wondered how truthful Harm and Sarah would be.

When Sarah and Harm returned to the back porch with a cooler of beer, soda, and tonic water. They were surprise to see everyone so busy and in different groups. Finally the Admiral got all of their attention.

While Harm and Sarah looked on the different groups came up with over twenty questions for Harm and Sarah. They all looked quite please with themselves, especially Harriet and Carolyn.

Harm and Sarah looked over the different questions and whistle. "I see that you all have out done yourselves." began Harm.

"We have an interesting idea that we hope is acceptable to all of you." continued Sarah.

"Bud, do you think you can get some paper and writing implements for everyone?" asked Harm.

"Yes Sir, but I don't understand." replied a befuddled Bud.

"We think you all ought to play the game of 'Who Knows Harm and Sarah'.

The highest three point total will spilt the pools 50:30:20." smiled Harm.

"Each question will be worth five to ten points each depending upon the difficulty." finished Sarah with a devious smile.

Everyone murmured excitedly while they waited for Bud to return. They all also got up and replenished their beverages, beer or tonic. Bud returned shortly and handed out the paper and crayons.

"Hey, little Aj wanted to help me. He has 128 different colors." blushed Bud.

"Alright we will give you all ten minute to answer all the questions. During this time we will try and figure out the correct responses to each of your questions." ordered Sarah with a smile Harm always loved to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part two_

Ten minutes later it was time to get started. Several people moaned that they hadn't finished, but to no avail.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sarah.

Everyone yelled out "Hell Yes Ma'am!"

"Jen, will you do the honors of being the official score keeper." asked Sarah.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Jennifer as Harm gave her a sheet of paper with everyone's name on it.

********

_First question__: _

"For five points, When was the first time Harm took you back to his apartment?" read Sarah. Harm looked around the group and smiled. Didn't they already know the answer to this question? It was part of their lore.

"There are four people here who should have a pretty good idea when that was." smiled Harm. "All four of them were present that day. Of course most of you weren't around then."

"That's not fair!" whined Harriet.

"I didn't come up with the question Harriet." replied Harm as Harriet looked down dejected.

She had picked a day well after she and Bud had started dating. After everyone had given them a date or how many days after Sarah had arrived at JAG, Harm and Sarah looked at the answers.

"Let's see." began Sarah. "What was the date I arrived here at JAG?" she murmured as though in deep thought.

"Bud, what was that date?" asked Sarah.

"22 June 1996 Ma'am, the day Commander Rabb received his first DFC." replied Bud.

NOTE: I don't know the real date. It had to be in the summer, roses were in bloom and Harm, Bud, and the Admiral were in their summer white uniform.

"Why did I arrive here Clayton?" asked Sarah.

"To recover the Declaration of Independence that your uncle, Colonel O'Hara had stolen." replied Webb sounding a bit offended that Sarah was bringing up that piece of information.

"Which you lost." declared Sarah.

"That's all interesting history Sarah, but what does that have to do with what's going on here today?" asked Jack.

"Everything Jack, It was the day Sarah came into my life and turned it upside down. It started everything rolling." replied Harm.

"So what was the right answer?" asked Harriet sullenly.

"To be honest with you Harriet I'm very surprise that no one answered it correctly. The Admiral, Bud, Webb, and even Jason should have known the answer." replied Sarah.

"Particularly Webb since he brought us together." smiled Harm.

"You don't know how thrilled I am to hear that Harm." Webb lashed out.

"Well who was the closest Harm?" asked Jack.

"Bud, he was off by a week." answered Harm.

"Well are you going to tell us what day it was?" asked Carolyn beginning to become a little annoyed.

"I thought we gave you all enough hints." sighed Sarah.

"I took her to my place the first day I met her. We were going on a mission with Webb. I needed to change out of my dress whites and get a change of clothes." grinned Harm.

The Admiral whack himself in the head. "I should have known that."

"I was kind of shock at how his apartment looked. The only way I can describe the decor was, early disaster. Nothing work, he was using his refrigerator as a container to store his cooler in." smile Sarah.

"It wasn't my fault. A Thai Assassin had shot up the last place I lived. I had only recently moved into my new place. I got a break on the rent if I fixed up the place." replied Harm.

********

Question two

: 

:

"For five points, When was the first time he invited you into his bedroom?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. They began to laugh shaking their heads.

"What's so funny Harm?" asked Webb.

"I wonder how close you have to come to the actual answer to be awarded the points." replied Harm.

"Why Harm? How far were we off?" asked Sturgis.

"No one guess within three years." replied Sarah.

"You didn't say anything about being close Commander. The two of you have been an enigma to all of us for too many years to know anything for sure. You both have always denied being involved." argued the Admiral.

"We never lied to you Sir. We weren't involved at the time most of these questions refer to." answered Sarah.

"But the answer will surprise you. It happened soon after the first fight we had." replied Harm.

"Bud knows when that was. He mentioned that he didn't like to see us fighting, it was like ... " offered Sarah.

"Watching your parents fight. It was about the time the Commander fired the shots that were heard around the world." finished Bud.

"You mean the time he fired the automatic weapon in the courtroom!" yelled the Admiral. "You mean to tell me that you have been sleeping together since then?"

"What? No Sir. We're talking about when was the first time Sarah was in my bedroom." responded Harm.

Jack looked over to Sturgis. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, Shortly after I got here. Harriet told me not to get him mad. Harm likes to fire guns off in the courtroom." grinned Sturgis.

"Then what does your firing the weapon in the courtroom have to do with anything Commander." asked the Admiral.

"Nothing Sir. You need to consider the source. Bud liked to give excess information about everything. He has the tendency as you know to ramble on. He doesn't know when to stop." replied Harm.

"Isn't that the truth." mumbled the Admiral.

"And anyway it was really quite innocent the first time I invited Sarah to my bedroom. I had recently moved into my new apartment as I had mentioned before and I was renovating it." started Harm.

"His apartment was a disaster. It looked like a tornado hit it." smiled Sarah.

"I had been mad at him because he sandbagged me in court a few days earlier. I decided to go over to his place after the trial that weekend with lunch as a peace offering."

"You can probably guess where the food came from." smiled Harm.

"Where?" a few people asked before everyone who knew Sarah yelled "Beltway Burgers!" Then everyone laughed.

"Hey! Marines need raw beef in order to deal with soft bellied squids." responded Sarah defiantly.

"Anyway as usual his place was a pigsty." continued Sarah.

"She looked around the loft with her nose up in the air like a snob. I thought she would like it, you know how marines like to get dirty. But in this case I was wrong. So I told her the only clean place to eat was the bedroom." smiled Harm.

"Testing the waters early I see." laughed Jack.

"Yep, had to see what she was made of." replied Harm.

"So what did she do?" asked Carolyn.

"She said works for me and walked straight to my bedroom leaving me to get the drinks." smiled Harm.

"Squids can't intimidate a Marine. Always have to keep them in their place." smiled Sarah.

"So what was the date all of this happen?" asked Meredith. "20 July 1997." replied Sarah. (assuming they met in June)

"So who was the closest Sarah?" asked Meredith.

"Keeter was the closest. He was only off by three years. Most of you were off by five years or more." laughed Sarah.

"Of all the people to guess that right, I don't understand buddy?" asked Sturgis.

"It's a man thing Sturgis, you'll understand someday when you grow up. Besides I have met Sarah before. We spent a couple days together in the desert in Iran. I could see how much they were in love with each other.

I thought the only thing that would keep Harm from getting Sarah to his bedroom was how much she looked like Diane, his academy sweetheart." gloated Jack as he high five with Gunny.

"You know how much a hound dog he is."

"Yeah, she does look like Diane. It was the first thing I mentioned to Harm when I saw her, but they weren't getting along too well back then." replied Sturgis.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part three_

********

_Question three_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, When was the first time Harm tried to get you into bed?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. They began to laugh shaking their heads.

"Come on Sarah you really didn't think they were going to be close after their answers to the first two question?" grinned Harm.

"No, I guess not. After all Jack had you peg, you are a hound dog." smiled Sarah.

"So we can rightly assume that Harm tried to get you into bed in less than five years?" asked Sturgis.

"I guess you can say that buddy. I was going to say I didn't really tried that hard, but that's not entirely true. There were two people present the first time I tried, though it's not the one Sarah and I had agreed upon. Though they did both happen the same day." laughed Harm.

"Why do I think we're going to hear another interesting story here?" commented Meredith.

"Maybe because they have done so many interesting things in their time together." offered Bud.

"Alright who was with you the first time you went after Sarah?" asked Carolyn.

"Ah ...! I see where you're going Harm. You're right in a way. You really were trying to charm me. You almost did until I saw your apartment." smiled Sarah coyly.

"What! After I told you not to get too close because you have to work together!" bellowed the Admiral.

"And just why did you say that Sir?" replied Harm. Now was time for Bud to put his two cents worth in after the light came on.

"It was truly amazing experience. We were walking out of the White House Rose Garden when we met up with the Colonel. The Admiral introduced the Commander to the Colonel. She held out her hand in greeting.

The Commander just stood there staring into the Colonel's eyes as though he was memorized. Finally after a couple of minutes he shook her hand. And the courting began. They banter back and forth.

The Commander mentioned that the Colonel looked like someone he knew. The Colonel responded that it must be the uniform, you know marine green. The Commander than said no, she was in the Navy before he started his spiel about his dress whites and gold wings.

I could see the Colonel's face blush and her knees were shaking. But the Colonel was quick to thwart the Commander's attempt. She told him that dress whites and gold wings were highly over rated. That they only affect weak minded soft bellied squids.

It was funny though, even though the Colonel shot the Commander and his amazing charm down, he still had enough ammo left over to respond to her, he said we'd see.

If the Admiral hadn't stepped in right there I think the Colonel might have caved. Her legs were really wobbly then and her face was as red as a rash on a baby's ... well you know." smiled Bud in satisfaction for telling such a great story.

"Bud Roberts, why haven't you ever told me that story before? It's so beautiful." sighed Harriet.

"You didn't need any more encouragement in your crusade to get the Colonel and Commander together dear." replied Bud.

"Nice story Bud even though you embellished it a bit. I'm a ... " Sarah began before everyone interrupted and finished her statement with

"marine, I can take care of myself, especially when it concerns a squid."

"Good!" replied Sarah slightly embarrassed. "I can see I've taught you all well."

"That was a nice story Ma'am, but I don't understand." asked a confused Jennifer.

"I'm surprised Jen that you of all people don't understand. You were on an aircraft carrier with how many pilots? You're a good looking young lady. It's the standard opening line of all pilots.

They smile and say dress whites and gold wings will get you into bed anywhere." smiled Sarah. "Right Jack."

"Normally Colonel, but not with you." replied Jack. "Don't worry buddy, she made sure I stayed on my side of the tent the two nights I spent with her in the desert."

"So is it my understanding that he didn't even wait five minutes before he was using that line with you?" asked Carolyn. "What took you two so long to get together?"

"What makes you think it took us so long to get together? He took me to his apartment shortly afterward. Then later that day when we were out in Arizona, Harm determined that Webb had his phone was tapped and there must be a tracker in the car.

He decided when I pull into a gas station to change vehicles, to rent a pickup truck. He explained to me that we could pretend that he was my boyfriend and that we had been camping. He then mentioned that there was a bed in the back of the truck." explained Sarah.

"So Harm tried to get you into bed with him twice the first day he knew you. I always thought you were a mover and a shaker Harm, but even for you that's working pretty fast." exclaimed Carolyn.

"What! For the last seven years most of you have been trying to get Sarah and I together. What makes you think that we didn't know we belong together too. Now you all know the truth, we knew belonged together the first day we met." replied Harm. "By the way Jack was the closest once again."

********

Question four

: 

:

"For five points, Sarah, when was the first time Harm show you how much he liked you?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"I think we all realized now that Harm like me from the very beginning and his attempts for you know, but I think he would have made the same moves on any other woman he met. But the day in question was a few months later. Bud, you should have known about this one." smiled Sarah.

"Me?" responded Bud.

"Yes you Bud. You must have left twenty messages on his answering machine and paged him another fifteen times." replied Sarah.

"The day he took you flying." replied Bud as the light bulb once again came on.

"I don't understand." wondered Meredith.

"I think it has to do with Harm's passion to fly. If he took Sarah flying, he was sharing his passion for flying with her. It showed her how much he cared for her." explained Carolyn.

"That's true Carolyn. If there is anything that Harm loves more than life, it's flying. It's a passion for him. I always thought he put flying ahead of everything, including personal relationships.

I have to admit the first time he took me up I was apprehensive. But after a short time with the wind blowing in my hair, I understood the connection. It was a fantastic feeling. He even let me take the stick and fly the plane." beamed Sarah with a big smile.

"Is it true he named his plane after you Colonel?" asked Jennifer.

"You name your plane Sarah?" Meredith asked Harm in total disbelief.

"I wondered about that myself the first time when I saw Sarah painted on his plane. I thought maybe it was a ploy on his part. You know looking for special attention. Later I found out he named his plane after his grandmother." replied Sarah.

"Wasn't that the same time you got shot Sarah?" asked Carolyn.

"What! You got shot? How's that possible if you were flying?" asked Meredith.

"Yes Meredith, but that's a story for another time or should I say another question." grinned Sarah.

"By the way Bud had the closest answer. He missed by several months. The correct date was 28 Sep 1996."

NOTE: I don't know the real date, but I assume it must have been in the fall by the way Sarah was dress and the fact it was pretty cold at night the day Sarah was shot (she said she nearly froze her butt off).

********

Question five

: 

:

"For five points, Harm, when was the first time Sarah show you how much she liked you?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"We were in Colombia with our favorite spook. Webb had screwed up another operation and Sarah and I had to go in and clean it up." smiled Harm.

"That's not entirely true Harm. It was the marines who screwed up. It was a marine who claimed his rifle jammed. It was the marines who left one their own behind. I had nothing to do with that." replied Webb indignantly.

"That maybe true Clay, but who was it that got himself taken as a hostage in place of a dead marine?" snarled Sarah.

"It was part of a bigger plan that we came up with at state to draw out the drug lord." explained Webb.

"You keep telling yourself that Clay, maybe some day you will actually believe that yourself." laughed Sarah.

"So what happen buddy? How did Sarah show you that she like you and when did it happen?" asked Jack. This sounded like another interesting story. Harm smiled to himself as he remembered that day so long ago.

"Interesting story Jack. As you all know the first day we met I tried to charm Sarah. I was wearing my dress whites and gold wings. She had barely survive my immense charms and personality." began Harm as everyone laughed.

"She had said marines weren't affected by dress whites and gold wings. I had told her we'll see. I had a feeling things had changed a few weeks before when we had gone flying in my biplane.

She had been quizzing me all day about the name on the plane. Who was she? Was I still in love with her? Why did I named the plane after her? I suspected she was trying to figure out where she stood with me." smiled Harm.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how arrogant all you flyboys are Harm, can you please cut to the chase and tell us when all this happen." moaned Sturgis.

"Yeah Harm, you aren't really telling us something we don't already know." added Carolyn.

"Okay guys, back to the real story. Webb had gotten himself taken hostage by the drug lord. Sarah and I had come up with a plan. I would visit the drug lord to negotiate for Webb's release. Sarah would follow ten minutes later with a squad of marines.

Funny thing was she wanted to include a marine who had failed in his duties twice already. Webb wanted him court-martialed. She came in to see me to argue his case. I'm standing there in my dress whites and gold wings.

She had on a pretty blue sundress. She tells me how good I look in my dress whites and gold wings. She's being quite seductive in her presentation. I left her smooze me for a while before I relented.

I told her she could bring the marine along if she really believed in him. She grabbed my face with both hands and drew close to me. She was inches away from kissing me before she backed off looking embarrass, yet very seductive." smiled Harm.

"Nice story Rabb, when did it happen?" asked Sturgis.

"25 Oct 1996, Webb was the closest." replied Harm.

"It must have been the sundress that gave it away." grinned Jack.

"Yeah, it was a dress, but not that dress. I saw how Sarah acted around Harm when he was escorting the Romanian princess. I saw how Harm rejected all the princess's advances? And if you saw Sarah in that dress and on Harm's arm, right AJ." smiled Webb.

"Ah ... yes ... She did look mighty fine that night. Wasn't that the night they were playing matchmaker too." grinned the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, that was the night we got Bud and Harriet back together after Bud missed a dinner date when he had a flat tire and no spare. Harriet was upset with him." replied Sarah.

"Some things never change." laughed Carolyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part four_

********

_Question six_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, When was the first time you slept together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"You know, I can not honestly understand you people. For the last seven years all I ever heard was Colonel, the Commander and you belong together. You make the perfect couple.

You are in love with Harm, aren't you. And yet every personal question you ask about Harm and me makes me believe the opposite was really true. That you don't think we belong together.

While I'll admit we didn't have a hot and passionate love life over the last seven years, we did spend a lot of time together." moaned Sarah in disbelief.

"But Ma'am, that's what you had always told us. We're just friends. Even though we may believe that you belong together, it doesn't actually mean we didn't believe that you weren't dating." replied Harriet.

"But that's just it Harriet, based on the definition you have given me today, Harm and I have been dating most of the time over the last seven years. We actually saw each other more when we were seeing other people." moaned Sarah.

"So what story are you going to tell us this time Sarah?" grinned Jack. Harm and Sarah had more stories then ten sailors combine. It was amazing some of the things they had done together.

"Okay Jack, if I don't keep going we won't get done today." replied Sarah.

"We all could come back tomorrow. I'm sure everyone loves the stories you tell Ma'am." smiled Jason before whispering something sweet into Jen's ear.

"Alright, this story goes back to the time Harm took me flying for the first time in his bi-plane." started Sarah.

"The plane he named after you." laughed Jack. Sarah gave him a look that could killed warning him not to mess with her.

"Anyway we were having a good time flying. Harm even let me take controls for awhile. But before long the engine began to sputter." continued Sarah.

"You never let me fly the plane." moaned Bud.

"That's because you can't even walk in a straight line." grinned Harm before continuing.

"I landed the plane in a large field. After checking the engine, I noticed a split in the rubber gas line.

I wanted to stay with the plane, Sarah wanted to go looking for help at a cabin we had seen on the way down. I don't have to tell you who got their way."

"He made me feel that his plane was more important than I was." moaned Sarah.

"Isn't that always been the theme in your relationship Sarah? His desire to fly versus his love for you." commented Carolyn.

"Hey! I have always asked her first if I could fly, even when I went back to flying tomcats." argued Harm.

"Is that true Sarah? Does he really asks for your permission when he flies." asked Carolyn.

"Yeah, I guess so, but there was one time he didn't and we all know what happen then." replied Sarah solemnly.

"What! What happen?" asked Meredith franticly.

"I spent the night in the ocean during one of the biggest storm that hit the east coast in a hundred years." replied Harm.

"But we're getting off the topic. We hiked for a couple hours before coming upon the cabin. There wasn't anyone there, but we heard a gunshot. We went to check it out and came upon three men who looked like they were burying something. It was the forest ranger. We ran back to the ranger's truck.

I couldn't hotwire it, so I pop the hood. I got the gas line out of the truck. While Sarah was covering me with a flare gun, she was shot by one of the poachers. We managed to get away from them." sighed Harm.

"After a while they almost caught up to us. Harm led a false trail to confuse them, but one of them didn't follow the trail. He found me hiding. He wanted to ... you know, but when he came at me I killed him with his own knife." moaned Sarah with a distress looked on her face.

There was a moan of "No ... "

"We did get away for the night. I found a small cave for us and built a small fire." continued Harm.

"And then I spent the night in his arms sleeping and trying to stay warm." added Sarah with a dreamy look.

"But you know what was bad, I spend the night with him, almost froze my butt off, and he didn't even cook me breakfast. Can you believe that." smiled Sarah. Everyone laughed, they couldn't believe it.

Sarah had been shot, she killed a man, spent the night outdoors freezing, and she was worried about getting fed breakfast the next morning. All they could do was shake their head in amazement.

"I might add, Sarah isn't exactly a morning person." smiled Harm.

"You wouldn't be either if you had buckshot in your leg Flyboy. When I complained about the cold, he called me fat. Do I look fat to any of you?" wailed Sarah.

There was a round of "No!" from the group.

"I didn't call you fat. I said you had more body fat than I did because you were a woman. You're the one who called me stick boy." rebutted Harm.

"You guys are amazing. Even when times are tough you guys joke around and have a good time." exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yeah, like the month you two spent in Afghanistan." smiled Gunny.

"What happen in Afghanistan?" asked Meredith.

"I'll tell you about it later dear." whispered the Admiral.

"Later we stopped for some water. One of the poacher started shooting at us. I couldn't get up. Harm then goes off about why woman don't belong in the marines speech.

I could have killed him right then, but I couldn't fly the plane. So all I could do was get to my feet and run." moaned Sarah.

"I had to carry her over my shoulder the last mile to the plane. I change the fuel line. And we finally took off." smiled Harm.

"Ahh ...! Harmon Rabb Jr. ever the knight in shining armor to the rescued." laughed Jack.

"So this all happen 28 Sep 1996? Who was the closest?" asked Carolyn.

"Jack is the winner again." smiled Sarah.

"How come he keeps getting the closest?" moaned Sturgis.

"He's only seen them together for two days."

"I told you earlier buddy, It's a man thing. All you have do is look at them and know they've done it. God, some people can be so dense." replied Jack shaking his head.

********

Question seven

: 

:

"For five points, When was the first time you two made love then?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"I'm quite surprise that anyone got this one right considering we have never given anyone any indication otherwise. And considering that the answers to all the other questions have been so far off the mark." mused Sarah.

"Considering she got it right I think she should get ten points instead of five like the other questions." added Harm.

"Commander, I think we need an explanation. I was under the impression if this sort of thing was going to occur you would inform me." bellowed the Admiral.

"Aaah ... no Sir. What we agreed upon was if or when the time came that Harm and I became a couple you would be the first to know." argued Sarah.

"Besides the time we're talking about, it was more the moment and the place we were at that led to the event." argued Harm.

Now the Admiral was confused. One thing he had learned a long time ago a lawyer could always make something that was so simple sound very complex. He knew he wasn't going to win this one if they both were in agreement.

"So who was right?" yipped an excited Harriet.

"Carolyn was the one who guessed right." smiled Sarah.

"Alright ten points for the girls!" yelled Carolyn smiling big time.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I thought you told Jordan and me at the wet down party that you never slept with Harm?" asked a confused Carolyn.

"I lied, you didn't honesty think I would tell Jordan that Harm and I had slept together. She had enough trouble dealing with me working with Harm as it was. Hell everyone who has known us thinks we were in love with each other back then. We never did do a good job of hiding it." replied Sarah.

"That's all very interesting, but for those of us who don't know when you're talking about, could you please enlighten us so we will know." whined Meredith.

"I think you maybe the only one who doesn't know dear. If I miss my guess, I believe it was the time she went with the Commander to keep him out of trouble while he was following up a lead on the where abouts of his father." moaned the Admiral.

"And as usual trouble found Harm. He stole a Russian MIG-29 and they shot him down." added Webb.

"We all thought the Colonel and Commander were dead." wailed Harriet.

"But you weren't?" asked Meredith.

"We're here Meredith, so obviously we weren't dead." replied Sarah shaking her head. And here she thought Harriet was the only one who was ditzy.

"We were found by two Gypsies, who took us in. We changed into some Gypsy clothes so we could blend in. When I saw Sarah in the moonlight dressed like a Gypsy ... it took my breath away. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. And when she smiled ... what was I suppose to do?" asked Harm.

"We made love that night. It ... I don't know ... seemed so right." smiled Sarah dreamily.

"Wow! That sounds so incredibly beautiful Ma'am. I guess that was one story Chloe told me that she didn't embellish." wailed Jennifer.

"Did you find your father?" asked Meredith.

"That's a story for another time Ma'am." answered Harm.

"I'll tell you about it later dear." whispered the Admiral.

"Buddy, you're going to have to tell me that one. I know how much you loved and missed him." said Jack with a knowing look.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part five_

********

_Question eight_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, How many dates have you two gone on?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Well I would think it all would depend upon your definition of a date? If it was based solely on how many times Harm has asked me out to dinner and an activity, then the number is actually quite small,

but if you include everything we talked about before this session began, then the number starts to get very large quickly, especially if you include the number of times Harm has cooked me dinner and we watched a movie afterwards." smiled Sarah.

"Come on Sarah, can't you be a little more clearer. You're starting to sound a bit obtuse like Rabb." yelled out Sturgis.

"Yeah, it can't be that difficult." added the Admiral.

"Like everything that involves us Sir, it's still complicated. It really isn't that simple." replied Harm.

"With all the social events going on in Washington we go out formally at least once a month." smiled Sarah.

"That's all very interesting ladies, but can we please move on." bellowed the Admiral.

"All right Harm and I have done up some quick calculations. It's not accurate, but for these purpose it will be close enough." agreed Sarah.

"By the way Tiner was the closest at two hundred. I guess he thinks he knows something the rest of you don't." smiled Harm.

"We have been to a formal event together in seven years about eighty times." started Harm.

"We have been out to dinner and an activity such as movies or dancing about one hundred twenty times." added Sarah.

"We have eaten at her or my place and watched a movie another two hundred and fifty times." smiled Harm really enjoying himself now as he looked at all the shocked faces.

"While away on assignments we've probably enjoyed dinner and a movie together another fifty times." continued Sarah.

"We could go on further, but I think you all get the picture here. We haven't even included all the times we worked on cases together." smiled Harm.

"Truly amazing buddy. The two of you spend that much time together and none of them were aware of it. You're the man Harm." grinned Jack as he gave Harm an imaginary high five.

"Well that's not entirely true Jack, anyone we were seeing at the time were quite aware of it." replied Harm.

"It's probably the main reason most of them left. They could deal with Harm and me being so close. They were always jealous and complaining about us not spending enough time with them." smiled Sarah.

"I wonder why." huffed Singer.

"Well it didn't help that everyone at the office kept telling them how great a couple we were. After a while they saw it too and would leave." sighed Sarah.

********

Question nine

: 

:

"For five points, How many times have you gone dancing together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"It seems like we have quite a range of answers here, from a low of ten by Meredith to a high of fifty five by Jack." smiled Sarah.

"Do you know something the rest of don't Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"You all keep forgetting that I have know Harm for a long time. I believe few people know him as well I do. You get to know a guy pretty good when you room with him for four years.

I know for instance that his mother had him take dancing lessons when he was a teenager. He also won a few academy dance contests. And finally all one has to do is look at the Sarah. If there was ever anyone born to dance it's her.

She is truly an elegant lady. Why wouldn't Harm want to take her dancing as often as possible?" smiled Jack.

"Thank you Jack." blushed Sarah.

"Jen, why do you think Harm and I have gone dancing fifty times?" asked Sarah.

"Well you told me a lot about you and Commander last year when you replaced Lieutenant Singer for two weeks. Then there was Chloe. You know how much she likes to talk about you and the Commander.

Also since I was raised around here, I'm quite aware of how many social events that occur in Washington. Since you've both been here nearly seven years, it's not hard to believe you've gone dancing together fifty times." smiled Jennifer.

"I'm really surprise Harriet and Sturgis didn't think we had been dancing very often." grinned Harm.

"Considering how well they should know us." smiled Sarah.

"I've never seen the two of you dancing together," replied Sturgis.

"So how many times have you two gone dancing?" asked Carolyn.

"Except for when we were dating other people, we would go dancing two or three times a month on average. Obvious when Harm went back to flying we didn't go out dancing." answered Sarah.

"You have been going out dancing two or three times a month? That's impossible!" responded Harriet. She couldn't believe it. She thought she knew everything that was going on between Harm and Sarah.

"Harriet, you have to understand that we go away on a lot of assignments. Most of them last a week to ten days. We usually go to the Officer's Club for dinner. There's usually a band playing on Friday and Saturday nights." explained Harm.

"And like Jack said, we both like to dance. It's a lot of fun. It makes going away on assignments bearable." smiled Sarah.

"So how many times have you been out dancing?" asked Jennifer.

"Well if we include all the times we dance a few dances at the O' Club, it would be over two hundred fifty times." grinned Harm. They all sat there stunned. They couldn't believe how unaware they all had been.

"That's unbelievable! We all know that you like each other, but I don't think anyone ever thought that you two spent that much time together." exclaimed Bud.

"Why not Bud? Isn't that what everyone wants? For us to be together." asked Harm.

"Besides Bud, you have been on enough assignments with us to know we spend a lot of time together doing many different things." added Sarah.

"Yes Ma'am, I guess I have the tendency to forget. It's been a long time since I've worked with both of you." replied Bud.

"We're going to have an interesting conversation Tuesday morning." moaned the Admiral.

********

Question ten

: 

:

"For five points, How many times have you seen a movie together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. They both laughed once again.

"Let's see, we touched on this subject earlier when we talked about how many times we dated. I believe we all agree that it included times we went to the theater and how many times we rented a movie and viewed it at either one of our places." pondered Sarah.

"It's amazing to see the range of how often people think we view movies together." smiled Harm.

"Yeah, from a low of eight by Harriet to a high of one hundred by Jen." agreed Sarah.

"I guess we'll have to give it to Jen then, she was the closest." smiled Harm.

"How many movies have you seen together?" asked Bobbie who had been quite stunned. She had always suspected there was a connection between the two, but she never thought they were involved to this level.

"We probably have gone out and seen about sixty movies over the years, but we have probably stayed in and seen closer to two hundred and fifty." replied Sarah.

"It would have been more, but we didn't spend as much time together watching movie during the Mic/Renee era. They were pretty possessive." added Harm.

"And they didn't like the other of us." added Sarah.

"Wow! That's incredible. Between the movies and dancing that's a lot of time you've spent together." marveled Jennifer.

"It's amazing that they got any work done at all." mumbled the Admiral.

"And they're your best AJ." smiled Webb. "Maybe you ought to have your other lawyers spend more time together."

"Not realistic Webb, most of the others are either married or involved with someone else." snarled the Admiral at Webb.

********

Question eleven

: 

:

"For five points, How many times have you had dinner together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

All Sarah could do was shake her head. How little these people really knew them. It was interesting that people like Jack and Jen who didn't know them that well, knew them better than their closest friends.

"What's the matter Sarah? Are we really that far off?" asked Caroline.

"Well considering how many times Harm and I go away on investigations and how many times we work late after work together, these are very low numbers." replied Sarah.

"I mean Harriet, come on. You put down one hundred times Harm and I have had dinner together. We've had dinner at your house alone almost a hundred times.

Bud picking three hundred is much closer, but still quite low considering he's been on a lot of investigations with us the first few years he was here." moaned Sarah.

"Who came up with the closest answer then?" asked Meredith.

"The Admiral with three hundred seventy times." replied Harm.

"Considering how many times we have admitted to dancing and seeing movies, that number is quite low." sighed Sarah.

"I find it hard to believe it very low." argued Sturgis.

"Well considering we've worked together for seven years except for the six months Harm was away flying and my three months TDA on the Guadalcanal." paused Sarah.

"Let's just say we have had dinner together well over a thousand times and move on." finished Harm who was getting a little tired.

"That's over three times a week. How's it possible with the time away and other relationships?" asked Bobbie.

"Investigations, working late on cases, and the need to spend time together are why we're so good in the courtroom and why our relationships with other people don't last." sighed Sarah.

"Hell, everyone keeps saying we should be together." added Harm whimsy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part six_

********

_Question twelve_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, How many meals have you shared together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"You know Sarah, I kind of wonder why we should be giving anyone any points. I mean here we are sitting with a group of people who are our friends, who say they know who we are, who say we should be together, but looking at some of their answers, I'm beginning to wonder." stated Harm shaking his head.

"I know what you mean Harm. Carolyn is the only one who has given us one good answer and she been coming and going from JAG several times over the years. I'm particularly disappointed in Harriet.

She has always given me the impression that she watches what we do like a hawk, reporting to everyone what she sees us do, and yet she seems to know nothing at all." sighed Sarah.

"You mean like Sgt Schultz on Hogan's Heroes." smiled Harm.

"Yeah that's the show." replied Sarah. "Well maybe they really weren't as interested in your private lives as you thought." sneered Bobbie.

"Then why are we doing here Bobbie, why are we taking the time to answer all these questions?" asked Sarah.

"Enough with the chit chat, who was the closest?" asked Webb.

"For some unknown reason you are Webb with a guess of seven hundred and fifty." replied Sarah.

"How did you do it Webb? I thought you were always out of town creating problems." laughed Jack.

"Well it's like they've said right along, they work a lot of cases together. They do go on a lot of investigations, I figured like the rest of you that they like being with each other." replied Webb,

"So how many meals have you really eaten together Commander?" asked Jennifer.

"Let's see, three meals a day times thirty days in a month times seventy five months equals sixty four hundred fifty meals.

I would hazard to guess we have had at least thirty two hundred meals together." replied Harm looking at all the confused and stunned faces.

"What! ... We're partners. We usually eat lunch together due to our schedules. We're away together twenty to twenty five percent of the time on investigations.

We work late together on cases. Why do you think we win all the time." replied Harm as he shook his head. It adds up after awhile.

********

Question thirteen

: 

:

"For five points, When was the first time you shared a kiss?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

Sarah smiled as she saw for only the second time today that someone knew the answer.

"Well since the person guess the correct answer, I think he should get ten points."

"I agree Sarah, a correct answer should be worth more." said Harm.

"Who knew when the first time you share a kiss?" asked Harriet.

"Bud had the right answer Harriet. After all he was there when we kissed the first time." smiled Sarah.

"What! How come you didn't tell me Bud? You know how important it is to all of us at JAG." yelled Harriet at Bud.

"Huh? ... What sweetie? I wasn't paying attention." stuttered Bud as he tried to play dumb.

"How come you didn't tell me that the Commander and Colonel had shared a kiss?" asked Harriet again. Everyone laughed at the familiar sight of Harriet chewing out Bud. They always referred to it as a doofus moment.

"It was so long ago Harriet. It was before we were married. A man had been killed falling off a pier. I had to run and get help. Telling you about them kissing was the last thing on my mind that night." replied Bud nervously.

"Besides I don't like to encourage you with your obsession." He hated it when Harriet was mad at him.

"It seems like you were around for a lot of their firsts." smiled Sturgis.

"So when did this happen Lieutenant?" bellowed the Admiral.

"It was the night the Colonel came into JAG soaking wet. She was trying to figure out where the Commander went. We figured out he went to Norfolk to confront Lieutenant Shonke's killer." replied Bud.

"It was a rainy night. I was reading over some old letters I had written to Diane over the years. I came across a draft of a letter Diane had sent to Commander Hobart. I had missed it several years ago.

As I was getting ready to leave Sarah showed up. I told her the story about how Diane died. She figured out in two hours what had taken me more than two years to figure out, who killed Diane.

I managed to trick her to get her out of my car before I headed to Norfolk." sighed Harm.

"He left me out in the rain. All of my stuff was in his apartment which he had locked. I had to hotwire my jeep to get it to start.

When I got to JAG I was soaked to the skin. Bud lent me one of Harriet's uniforms. By the time we got to Norfolk it had stopped raining. I saw Harm talking to Commander Hobart.

When I yelled out Harm, Hobart saw me and stumbled backwards, falling off the pier. He was crushed to death between the ship and the dock. When Harm turned around to look at me, he had a strange look on his face.

He began mumbling something to me before he lean down to kiss me. But he wasn't really kissing me. He was kissing Diane." moaned Sarah. It had been a great kiss. She only wished it was her Harm had been kissing.

"I know I didn't say anything to you that night Sarah, but what makes you think I was kissing Diane and not you. After all I was thanking you for being there and preventing me from possibly doing something stupid." asked Harm.

Everyone was watching them closely. They were witnessing a Hallmark moment between Harm and Sarah. They had all wondered what such a moment would be like. Would it be as beautiful as they had imagined.

"I know you saw her when you were looking at me. I was dress in a Navy uniform. You had to be seeing her. You had to be kissing her." replied Sarah softly with a pained look.

"The only time I ever thought I saw Diane when I looked at you was the day we met in the rose garden. You looked so beautiful, even in those drab olive green uniform. The only thing I thought at that time was, I have another chance to be happy.

I have never confused you with being Diane. I wasn't kissing Diane that night. I was kissing you. I knew it was you, not Diane. Diane became a distance memory shortly after I met you. Especially when you almost kissed me in Colombia.

I had been waiting for the opportunity ever since to kiss you, to tell you how special you were. But when you thought I was kissing Diane, I thought you weren't ready yet to have a relationship with me.

As Bud has mentioned before, you might look like Diane, but you are so much more. Diane was a good friend I went to the academy with. We never really clicked on an emotional level.

As you and I are famous for saying, she was just a friend. You have never been just a friend to me, Sarah. You are the one. You will always be the one. There is no one else." Harm whispered at the end as he held her tightly.

It was all Sarah could do not to cry. She buried her head in Harm's chest as everyone "Ooh! ..."

"So when did this all happen?" asked Bobbie after a few minutes.

"Early May 1998." replied Bud.

********

Question fourteen

: 

:

"For five points, What was the most significant kiss you both shared?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"You know it's pretty interesting Harm, with some of the answers that have been given here. I would never had guess anyone would have gotten it right." smiled Sarah.

"How true, considering we have never given anyone an indication that we had ever kissed before." agreed Harm.

"Come on guys, only an idiot would think that the two of you had never kissed before. I've only been around you two a couple of times. It's not hard to tell that you both are in love." whined Jack.

"Hey! Don't talk that way about my wife. She worships the ground the Commander and Colonel walk on. She wants them to be as happy together as she and I are." defended Bud.

"Sorry Bud, but I can't believe anyone would have thought that they had never kiss." replied Jack.

"That's okay Sir, as much as everyone thinks that Bud is the doofus, I have my special moments too. I'm just a hopeless romantic and the Commander and Colonel are very special to us." replied Harriet.

"It's okay honey, I think they all understand." assured Bud as he rubbed Harriet's back.

"It doesn't surprise any of us that know you Harriet. We have all thought that Bud was the smart one." chuckled Carolyn.

"Enough with the chit chat. Who guess the right answer and when was the kiss?" urged Webb.

"Personally I would have thought more of you would have gotten it right." began Harm.

"Yeah, considering most of you were there that night." agreed Sarah.

"But as usual the person who guessed right wasn't even in the country." laughed Harm.

"You better not say Webb." bellowed the Admiral.

"How did you guess Sir?" smiled Sarah.

"Webb? How in the world did he guess the right time?" asked Gunny.

"He's the one who usually causes them problems." agreed Jason.

"Well I want you all to think about the most defining time in their lives over the last few years. Personally I thought it was when Sarah was going to married the idiot from down under.

Sorry Sarah, I never could see what you saw in the man." commented Webb.

"That's okay Webb. Harm and I both agree it was his fault. Harm never like Mic. I always wondered why Harm didn't fight for me.

But at the time all I could see was Harm really didn't love me. I was ready to settle down and have a family, but Harm later told me he had already told me when he would be ready." replied Sarah.

"He did Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Yes Harriet, the day little Aj was born. He asked me to go halves on a kid if we weren't involve with anyone in five years." smiled Sarah.

"What! Harm said that to you?" exclaimed Carolyn.

"Yes, her looks and my brains, or ..." started Harm.

"His looks and my brains." continued Sarah.

"Either or would work out fine." finished Harm.

"That's all sweet, but when did the kiss take place?" asked Jack.

"I figured it had to be at her engagement party." continued Webb.

"It had to be one of the last chances that Rabb had to stop Sarah from marrying the Aussie. I heard from several people, that they spent a lot of time alone together on the porch.

It had to be the time for Rabb to lay all his cards on the table. You know, used that incredible flyboy charm of his. I also figured he must have failed. Why else would he risk returning to Washington in the middle of a major storm.

He must have been trying to get back in time to stop Sarah." finished Webb.

"You're saying that they shared their most significant kiss on my back porch during her engagement party?" asked an amazed and stunned Admiral.

"Guilty as charge, though it hadn't been my intention when I arrived at the engagement party. I had resigned myself to the fact Sarah was going to marry him. But once we got to talking, one thing led to another." sighed Harm.

"And we found ourselves back to where all the problems started, Australia. We talked about it for awhile to figure out how it happened." continued Sarah.

"I finally admitted to her that I had been in love with her for a long time." sighed Harm.

"I thought it was too little too late, but when Harm's plane crashed when he was trying to get back for me, I knew I couldn't marry Mic. It hurt too much. I knew then I didn't love Mic enough to marry him.

My love for Harm was all consuming. If Harm had died, I would have been devastated for a very long time. There wouldn't have been any marriage to Mic. When Harm was found alive, Mic realized that I didn't love him as much as I loved Harm. So he left." smiled Sarah.

"How romantic! I knew something had to be going on. All you could think about that day was the Commander while you were having your wedding gown fitted." exclaimed Harriet happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part seven_

********

_Question fifteen_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, Harm, what's the one thing about Sarah that bothers you the most?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

_"_Are you people trying to get me kill?" asked Harm.

"Come on Harm? There must be something, after all you two seem to fight a lot." replied Carolyn.

"Yeah, as much time as the two of you have spent together, something has to be keeping you apart." added Sturgis.

"I know most of you aren't going to believe this, but I honestly don't enjoy arguing or fighting with Sarah. It puts a strain on an otherwise great friendship and it makes for one unhappy marine.

But that not the right answer. The only thing that really bothers me about Sarah besides the fact she is stubborn as a mule is, that she believes I see Diane when I look at her. For some reason she doesn't believe I see her for who she really is.

I will admit the first time I met her in the rose garden, I thought Diane was alive again and had come back to me. But that was short lived as she shot down every line, every smile, every move I made.

She put me in my place very quickly. I have never been confused with whom I was looking at, talking to, or kissing after the first day. I never thought Sarah was Diane." concluded Harm.

"How sweet buddy. Hey Sarah! As you know I knew Harm at the academy when he was seeing Diane. They were pretty good together, but I think Diane was the one who was in love back then. Harm was only interested in flying.

I saw the way he looked at you after you both rescued me from the Iranian prison. He never looked at Diane like the way he looks at you. He liked Diane, but he loves you." smiled Jack.

"So who had the right answer?" asked Meredith.

She had know Sarah for a few years, but had never really known Sarah the person. She was totally amazed how together she was and how much her friends really loved her.

"Thank you Harm. You have answered probably my greatest fear, do you love me for me or because I looked like Diane." replied Sarah softly.

"I think Jack said it best Sarah. Diane was a special person in my life, but you're the only one I ever loved." replied Harm.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, who had the right answer?" bellowed the Admiral.

"What makes you think any of you had the answer?" asked Harm. He looked at everyone. They all shrugged as if they didn't know.

"We talked it over and decided that three of you were close enough. You all implied that it had to do something with Diane. Therefore we will give five points to Sturgis, Jack, and Bud." smiled Sarah.

"Way to go buddy!" yelled Jack as he and Sturgis exchanged high fives. Harriet sat there befuddled. How was it possible that Jack and Bud were getting so many questions right.

Bud never seemed to be interested with what was going on between the Commander and Colonel. Jack hardly knew Sarah.

"How Sir? How come you seem to come up with most of the right answers? asked Harriet.

"Well my dear young lady, when you room with a man for four years during his formative years, you pretty much know the man. I know who he is and what he likes and doesn't like.

The first time I met Sarah, I knew Harm had met his match, his soul mate. Harm has always been a free spirit, totally uncontrollable. Sarah is strong and clairvoyant. She knows when to rein him in and keep him under her control.

She knows when to allow him the space he needs to be free, to be who he is. She brings out the best in him, she makes him better." explained Jack.

There was a collected "Ahhh ..." from everyone.

********

Question sixteen

: 

:

"For five points, Sarah, what is the one thing about Harm that bothers you?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Hymmm ... Well there isn't really just one thing. It sort of is a combination of a couple of things. Though he has been much better recently." began Sarah.

"There is only two things Ma'am? I would think there were quite a few." teased Harriet.

"I am only concerned about what he's capable of controlling Harriet. He can't help the fact that he attracts women, especially blond bimbos. He is after all a gorgeous flyboy with a smile that melts your heart." replied Sarah.

"What has always bother me the most was his inability to tell me how he feels about me and not putting me first. It was his inability to tell me how he feels that led me to accept Mic's ring.

It led to me almost marrying Mic." offered Sarah.

"Has he change Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"He's gotten better. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." smiled Sarah as she looked at Harm.

"What about putting you first Ma'am?" asked Jennifer.

"I think that was the thing I resented the most of about him, particularly after our trip to Russia. He seemed to put his own needs first.

I needed him when my ex husband showed up. Then he started dating someone else later. I needed him after my father died and I saw my mother for the first time in seventeen years. I needed him when Chloe left, but he left to return to flying tomcats.

I needed him in Australia, but he went to Renee. I needed him after Mic left, but he put Renee first. I needed answers from him on the Guadalcanal, but he put his needs first." sighed a sullen Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It was never my intention to hurt you. I had always wanted the best for you." replied Harm.

"I know Harm. It's okay." replied Sarah as she whispered

"I love you Harm." He whispered back the same.

"So who had the right answer Harm?" asked Carolyn.

"Well once again we had to discuss the fact no one gave the exact answer, but two people gave answers that implied a common thread." replied Harm.

"The first was Jack. He said I probably wouldn't like Harm's need to put flying ahead of everything else. Which is true to a point, but he usually has asked before doing so." replied Sarah.

"Who was the second person?" asked Harriet realizing she understood less about the Colonel and Commander then she thought.

"Gunny was the closest to the other problem. He implied that I couldn't express my feelings." laughed Harm.

"How did you know Gunny?" asked Jason.

"The Commander came out to the Guadalcanal to see the Colonel a couple of years ago. You know right after her marriage to Commander Brumby was cancelled.

I could tell the only reason that he was there was to talk to the Colonel. He was always trying to get her alone to talk. I figured he didn't accomplish his mission, because when he left the Colonel wasn't there to see him off." stated Gunny.

"Why did you believe that he was there about his feelings Gunny?" asked Jennifer.

"We all knew the reason why the Colonel left. We knew she was avoiding the Commander. After all it was the Commander's crash that postponed the wedding.

When Commander Brumby returned to Australia, it had to be something to do with the Commander and Colonel's relationship. And as we all know the scuttlebutt was that the Colonel and Commander belong together." smiled Gunny.

"Actually that's an incorrect assumption Gunny. The reason I left was I didn't want to answer questions about why there wasn't going to be a wedding. I did explain to everyone why Mic left and returned to Australia.

Harm wasn't really a factor as to why I left. I had to deal with the cancel wedding and Mic's leaving on my own. I needed to think about what I wanted for myself in the future.

As I mentioned earlier, I needed Harm, but he wasn't there. I wouldn't have left for the Guadalcanal. Also realize that at that point in time Harm wasn't in the picture, he was still involved with Renee." explained Sarah.

********

Question seventeen

: 

:

"For five points, What was the worst experience you had sleeping together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"What an interesting question." mused Sarah.

"Who's thought this one up? What exactly are you looking for?"

"That's one of my questions Ma'am." beamed Jason.

"I guess what I really wanted to know deals with the fact the two of you go away on a lot of investigations together. And sometimes you two seem to run into a bit of trouble."

"That's an understatement." moaned the Admiral with an wry look.

"Harm and I run into trouble? I'm not sure I understand Jason?" smiled Sarah coyly.

"I think he's referring to the time the two of you were in country and were reported missing last year while you were in Afghanistan Ma'am." replied Gunny.

"Ah yes! That was the time Sarah wasn't paying attention to where she was driving and decided to drive into a minefield in an effort to avoid hitting a couple of goats. The blast from hitting one of the mines threw me out of the humvee." groaned Harm.

"Well you were talking to me, you distracted me. Besides you should have had your seatbelt on." argued Sarah.

"Yeah, well you noticed I didn't let you do anymore driving that week while we were in Afghanistan." sneered Harm.

"What happened? How come we haven't heard anything about this?" asked Carolyn.

"It happened less than a week before Bud's injury. At the time we sort of joked around about it, you know, the invincible Harmon Rabb.

He'd survived a ramp strike, three ejections, a night in the Atlantic, and many other near misses. But after Bud's accident, it shocked us back to reality about how short life is." answered Sarah with a tear coming to her eye.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It would have been very crass to talk or brag about surviving after landing in a minefield when one of your friends had been severely injured. But they were still curious to know what had happen.

"How did you get out of the minefield Harm?" asked Webb.

"Well unlike Bud who stepped on a contact mine, I stepped on an antipersonnel mine. I thought I could walk right out of there. Unfortunately on the third step I took we heard a click.

Then Sarah had this great idea, replace my weight on the mine with something else, an ammunition box. She then jumps out of the humvee into the minefield with me. Scared the stuffings out of me." sighed Harm as he shook his head.

"That's because I knew there wasn't a mine there. You would have too if you were a marine." smirked Sarah almost seductively.

"You forget it was a marine who was responsible for me being in the minefield to begin with." replied Harm

"What happened next Ma'am?" asked Harriet trying to keep the story going. Their bantering while amusing was distracting, she wanted to hear the whole story.

"I slipped the ammo box over the mine as Harm removed his foot." began Sarah.

"I had to convince her that I could jump over the humvee easier than she could. After we were safe I asked her how she came up with that idea, she said she saw it in a movie. She then walked off with a smug look on her face." finished Harm shaking his head.

"That's all fine and good Harm, but how does that have anything to do with the question of you sleeping together?" asked Jack.

"We're coming to that Jack, be patient. After we walked for awhile we finally decided to call it a night. It was getting cold, all we had was our BDU's and coat." smiled Harm.

"He wanted to share body heat." smiled Sarah.

"She made me beg her to join me." continued Harm.

"That's the way Ma'am! You have to make them earn what they want." chirped Jennifer. Everyone laughed. They all knew Harm was use to getting his way with woman, but Sarah never caved.

"I had to make sure he knew I wasn't easy." laughed Sarah.

"As we were getting comfortable in each other's arms ..." paused Harm.

"We saw a barrage of bombs exploding in the distance ..." added Sarah.

"I quickly realize that they were heading in our direction. We quickly jumped up and took cover. When we got back later ... " smiled Harm.

"We found out that it was Bud who was the one who was bombing us." finished Sarah.

"Wow! That is pretty bad Ma'am. That must have been pretty frightening." exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yeah, but I was with Harm. Nothing bad ever happens when I'm with him. But that wasn't the worse night we spent together." declared Sarah.

"You had a worse night than Bud dropping bombs on you?" asked a stunned Carolyn.

"Of course! You remember I told you about the first time Harm and I spent the night together. I had been shot by poachers in the leg.

During our escape the poachers caught up to us after awhile. Harm decided to lead them away from me, but one of them managed to come in my direction. I was hiding under some brush, but he found me. He decided he was going too have some fun with me.

He put down his gun and took out his knife. When he made his move I deflected his knife and turned it against him. I guess he didn't think a woman could kill him, but then again he probably never dealt with a marine before." Sarah said solemnly.

"Way to kick ass Ma'am." deadpanned Gunny.

"I'm glad you think so, but later that night I sort of freaked out a little, you know ... I couldn't get the blood off my hands. So here I am, my leg is killing me, I'm not dealing very well with killing someone, and I'm freezing my butt off.

The only good thing that night was sleeping in Harm's arms. I got up the next morning. I didn't see Harm. I left the small cave. I could barely walk. I asked him where's breakfast, I usually get breakfast the next morning." smiled Sarah.

Everyone laughed. They had all heard about her amazing appetite.

"Well she's not exactly a morning person without her coffee." grinned Harm.

"Well you called me FAT." replied Sarah. "Do I look FAT to any of you?"

"I never said you were fat Sarah. I said being a woman, you naturally had more body fat than I did. And you called me Stick boy." replied Harm.

"I had always wondered about the origin of that nickname." added Carolyn.

"I would have say both nights could easily qualify as the worst night sleeping together." asserted the Admiral.

"But I have to agree with Sarah, being shot and killing the guy has to be the worse." declared Jack.

"And here I always thought it was spending two nights in the desert with you Jack." smirked Harm.

"Did anyone guess the right answer?" asked a confused Meredith.

"No one guessed that night, but Gunny, Webb, and Sturgis guess the night in the desert." replied Ha

part seven

********

Question fifteen

: 

:

"For five points, Harm, what's the one thing about Sarah that bothers you the most?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Are you people trying to get me kill?" asked Harm.

"Come on Harm? There must be something, after all you two seem to fight a lot." replied Carolyn.

"Yeah, as much time as the two of you have spent together, something has to be keeping you apart." added Sturgis.

"I know most of you aren't going to believe this, but I honestly don't enjoy arguing or fighting with Sarah. It puts a strain on an otherwise great friendship and it makes for one unhappy marine.

But that not the right answer. The only thing that really bothers me about Sarah besides the fact she is stubborn as a mule is, that she believes I see Diane when I look at her. For some reason she doesn't believe I see her for who she really is.

I will admit the first time I met her in the rose garden, I thought Diane was alive again and had come back to me. But that was short lived as she shot down every line, every smile, every move I made.

She put me in my place very quickly. I have never been confused with whom I was looking at, talking to, or kissing after the first day. I never thought Sarah was Diane." concluded Harm.

"How sweet buddy. Hey Sarah! As you know I knew Harm at the academy when he was seeing Diane. They were pretty good together, but I think Diane was the one who was in love back then. Harm was only interested in flying.

I saw the way he looked at you after you both rescued me from the Iranian prison. He never looked at Diane like the way he looks at you. He liked Diane, but he loves you." smiled Jack.

"So who had the right answer?" asked Meredith.

She had know Sarah for a few years, but had never really known Sarah the person. She was totally amazed how together she was and how much her friends really loved her.

"Thank you Harm. You have answered probably my greatest fear, do you love me for me or because I looked like Diane." replied Sarah softly.

"I think Jack said it best Sarah. Diane was a special person in my life, but you're the only one I ever loved." replied Harm.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, who had the right answer?" bellowed the Admiral.

"What makes you think any of you had the answer?" asked Harm. He looked at everyone. They all shrugged as if they didn't know.

"We talked it over and decided that three of you were close enough. You all implied that it had to do something with Diane. Therefore we will give five points to Sturgis, Jack, and Bud." smiled Sarah.

"Way to go buddy!" yelled Jack as he and Sturgis exchanged high fives. Harriet sat there befuddled. How was it possible that Jack and Bud were getting so many questions right.

Bud never seemed to be interested with what was going on between the Commander and Colonel. Jack hardly knew Sarah.

"How Sir? How come you seem to come up with most of the right answers? asked Harriet.

"Well my dear young lady, when you room with a man for four years during his formative years, you pretty much know the man. I know who he is and what he likes and doesn't like.

The first time I met Sarah, I knew Harm had met his match, his soul mate. Harm has always been a free spirit, totally uncontrollable. Sarah is strong and clairvoyant. She knows when to rein him in and keep him under her control.

She knows when to allow him the space he needs to be free, to be who he is. She brings out the best in him, she makes him better." explained Jack.

There was a collected "Ahhh ..." from everyone.

********

Question sixteen

: 

:

"For five points, Sarah, what is the one thing about Harm that bothers you?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Hymmm ... Well there isn't really just one thing. It sort of is a combination of a couple of things. Though he has been much better recently." began Sarah.

"There is only two things Ma'am? I would think there were quite a few." teased Harriet.

"I am only concerned about what he's capable of controlling Harriet. He can't help the fact that he attracts women, especially blond bimbos. He is after all a gorgeous flyboy with a smile that melts your heart." replied Sarah.

"What has always bother me the most was his inability to tell me how he feels about me and not putting me first. It was his inability to tell me how he feels that led me to accept Mic's ring.

It led to me almost marrying Mic." offered Sarah.

"Has he change Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"He's gotten better. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." smiled Sarah as she looked at Harm.

"What about putting you first Ma'am?" asked Jennifer.

"I think that was the thing I resented the most of about him, particularly after our trip to Russia. He seemed to put his own needs first.

I needed him when my ex husband showed up. Then he started dating someone else later. I needed him after my father died and I saw my mother for the first time in seventeen years. I needed him when Chloe left, but he left to return to flying tomcats.

I needed him in Australia, but he went to Renee. I needed him after Mic left, but he put Renee first. I needed answers from him on the Guadalcanal, but he put his needs first." sighed a sullen Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It was never my intention to hurt you. I had always wanted the best for you." replied Harm.

"I know Harm. It's okay." replied Sarah as she whispered

"I love you Harm." He whispered back the same.

"So who had the right answer Harm?" asked Carolyn.

"Well once again we had to discuss the fact no one gave the exact answer, but two people gave answers that implied a common thread." replied Harm.

"The first was Jack. He said I probably wouldn't like Harm's need to put flying ahead of everything else. Which is true to a point, but he usually has asked before doing so." replied Sarah.

"Who was the second person?" asked Harriet realizing she understood less about the Colonel and Commander then she thought.

"Gunny was the closest to the other problem. He implied that I couldn't express my feelings." laughed Harm.

"How did you know Gunny?" asked Jason.

"The Commander came out to the Guadalcanal to see the Colonel a couple of years ago. You know right after her marriage to Commander Brumby was cancelled.

I could tell the only reason that he was there was to talk to the Colonel. He was always trying to get her alone to talk. I figured he didn't accomplish his mission, because when he left the Colonel wasn't there to see him off." stated Gunny.

"Why did you believe that he was there about his feelings Gunny?" asked Jennifer.

"We all knew the reason why the Colonel left. We knew she was avoiding the Commander. After all it was the Commander's crash that postponed the wedding.

When Commander Brumby returned to Australia, it had to be something to do with the Commander and Colonel's relationship. And as we all know the scuttlebutt was that the Colonel and Commander belong together." smiled Gunny.

"Actually that's an incorrect assumption Gunny. The reason I left was I didn't want to answer questions about why there wasn't going to be a wedding. I did explain to everyone why Mic left and returned to Australia.

Harm wasn't really a factor as to why I left. I had to deal with the cancel wedding and Mic's leaving on my own. I needed to think about what I wanted for myself in the future.

As I mentioned earlier, I needed Harm, but he wasn't there. I wouldn't have left for the Guadalcanal. Also realize that at that point in time Harm wasn't in the picture, he was still involved with Renee." explained Sarah.

********

Question seventeen

: 

:

"For five points, What was the worst experience you had sleeping together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"What an interesting question." mused Sarah.

"Who's thought this one up? What exactly are you looking for?"

"That's one of my questions Ma'am." beamed Jason.

"I guess what I really wanted to know deals with the fact the two of you go away on a lot of investigations together. And sometimes you two seem to run into a bit of trouble."

"That's an understatement." moaned the Admiral with an wry look.

"Harm and I run into trouble? I'm not sure I understand Jason?" smiled Sarah coyly.

"I think he's referring to the time the two of you were in country and were reported missing last year while you were in Afghanistan Ma'am." replied Gunny.

"Ah yes! That was the time Sarah wasn't paying attention to where she was driving and decided to drive into a minefield in an effort to avoid hitting a couple of goats. The blast from hitting one of the mines threw me out of the humvee." groaned Harm.

"Well you were talking to me, you distracted me. Besides you should have had your seatbelt on." argued Sarah.

"Yeah, well you noticed I didn't let you do anymore driving that week while we were in Afghanistan." sneered Harm.

"What happened? How come we haven't heard anything about this?" asked Carolyn.

"It happened less than a week before Bud's injury. At the time we sort of joked around about it, you know, the invincible Harmon Rabb.

He'd survived a ramp strike, three ejections, a night in the Atlantic, and many other near misses. But after Bud's accident, it shocked us back to reality about how short life is." answered Sarah with a tear coming to her eye.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It would have been very crass to talk or brag about surviving after landing in a minefield when one of your friends had been severely injured. But they were still curious to know what had happen.

"How did you get out of the minefield Harm?" asked Webb.

"Well unlike Bud who stepped on a contact mine, I stepped on an antipersonnel mine. I thought I could walk right out of there. Unfortunately on the third step I took we heard a click.

Then Sarah had this great idea, replace my weight on the mine with something else, an ammunition box. She then jumps out of the humvee into the minefield with me. Scared the stuffings out of me." sighed Harm as he shook his head.

"That's because I knew there wasn't a mine there. You would have too if you were a marine." smirked Sarah almost seductively.

"You forget it was a marine who was responsible for me being in the minefield to begin with." replied Harm

"What happened next Ma'am?" asked Harriet trying to keep the story going. Their bantering while amusing was distracting, she wanted to hear the whole story.

"I slipped the ammo box over the mine as Harm removed his foot." began Sarah.

"I had to convince her that I could jump over the humvee easier than she could. After we were safe I asked her how she came up with that idea, she said she saw it in a movie. She then walked off with a smug look on her face." finished Harm shaking his head.

"That's all fine and good Harm, but how does that have anything to do with the question of you sleeping together?" asked Jack.

"We're coming to that Jack, be patient. After we walked for awhile we finally decided to call it a night. It was getting cold, all we had was our BDU's and coat." smiled Harm.

"He wanted to share body heat." smiled Sarah.

"She made me beg her to join me." continued Harm.

"That's the way Ma'am! You have to make them earn what they want." chirped Jennifer. Everyone laughed. They all knew Harm was use to getting his way with woman, but Sarah never caved.

"I had to make sure he knew I wasn't easy." laughed Sarah.

"As we were getting comfortable in each other's arms ..." paused Harm.

"We saw a barrage of bombs exploding in the distance ..." added Sarah.

"I quickly realize that they were heading in our direction. We quickly jumped up and took cover. When we got back later ... " smiled Harm.

"We found out that it was Bud who was the one who was bombing us." finished Sarah.

"Wow! That is pretty bad Ma'am. That must have been pretty frightening." exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yeah, but I was with Harm. Nothing bad ever happens when I'm with him. But that wasn't the worse night we spent together." declared Sarah.

"You had a worse night than Bud dropping bombs on you?" asked a stunned Carolyn.

"Of course! You remember I told you about the first time Harm and I spent the night together. I had been shot by poachers in the leg.

During our escape the poachers caught up to us after awhile. Harm decided to lead them away from me, but one of them managed to come in my direction. I was hiding under some brush, but he found me. He decided he was going too have some fun with me.

He put down his gun and took out his knife. When he made his move I deflected his knife and turned it against him. I guess he didn't think a woman could kill him, but then again he probably never dealt with a marine before." Sarah said solemnly.

"Way to kick ass Ma'am." deadpanned Gunny.

"I'm glad you think so, but later that night I sort of freaked out a little, you know ... I couldn't get the blood off my hands. So here I am, my leg is killing me, I'm not dealing very well with killing someone, and I'm freezing my butt off.

The only good thing that night was sleeping in Harm's arms. I got up the next morning. I didn't see Harm. I left the small cave. I could barely walk. I asked him where's breakfast, I usually get breakfast the next morning." smiled Sarah.

Everyone laughed. They had all heard about her amazing appetite.

"Well she's not exactly a morning person without her coffee." grinned Harm.

"Well you called me FAT." replied Sarah. "Do I look FAT to any of you?"

"I never said you were fat Sarah. I said being a woman, you naturally had more body fat than I did. And you called me Stick boy." replied Harm.

"I had always wondered about the origin of that nickname." added Carolyn.

"I would have say both nights could easily qualify as the worst night sleeping together." asserted the Admiral.

"But I have to agree with Sarah, being shot and killing the guy has to be the worse." declared Jack.

"And here I always thought it was spending two nights in the desert with you Jack." smirked Harm.

"Did anyone guess the right answer?" asked a confused Meredith.

"No one guessed that night, but Gunny, Webb, and Sturgis guess the night in the desert." replied Harm.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part eight_

********

_Question eighteen_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, Harm, when did you realize you were in love with Sarah?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Probably the first day I met her. Considering that she looked just like Diane, the woman I was going to ask to marry me a few months earlier. I thought I was given a second chance for love." began Harm.

"Yeah, and you didn't waste time making the moves on her Sir." laughed Bud as he remembered the earlier conversation.

"She shot you down almost as quickly. I step in to stop you from making a bigger fool of yourself." smirked the Admiral.

"If you say so Sir. But seriously after our trip to Columbia where she almost kissed me and seeing her with Lowne the Clown, I began to realize how important she was to me.

When she went to Russia with me to search for my father, I gave her many opportunities to turn around and go home, but she always decided to stay with me.

I fell in love with her in Russia. I not only saw Sarah MacKenzie the marine, but I got to see and know Sarah MacKenzie the woman. I saw a woman with so much love to give that she was willing to follow me anywhere in the world to cover my six." finished Harm.

"What really happen there in Russia buddy?" asked Jack.

"I got to see Sarah for who she really was. We were traveling with two gypsies, a brother and sister. I had never seen Sarah so alive and happy as she was during the month we were there.

She wasn't guarded. She was herself. She was so beautiful and so happy. She was a free spirit." replied Harm.

"Is that true Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Yeah, I would say so. I was with Harm. We were together. The gypsy woman was a free spirit who helped me overcome my fears of being unworthy. That I should strive to be happy and live life to the fullest." smiled Sarah.

"The month we were in Russia were two of the best weeks in my life. I was very happy."

"Wow! That's incredible Ma'am, you'll have to tell me more later." smiled Jennifer who happened to guess the correct answer along with Carolyn.

********

Question nineteen

: 

:

"For five points, Sarah, when did you realize you were in love with Harm?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"When he saved my life after I was shot by the poachers. I knew he would do anything for me. First he led the poachers away from me while I rested. Then later that night he cleaned out my wound and help me deal with killing the poacher.

Then he found a cave and built a fire to keep me warm. He still should have cooked me breakfast. He wasn't afraid to give me the why women don't belong in the marines speech when I was too exhausted to go further.

He even carried me the last mile over his shoulder to the plane so we could get away. He did everything possible that day to keep me alive.

Though I wasn't completely sure what chance I had with him until I found out that the Sarah he named his plane after was his grandmother, not some blond bimbo he seems to attract." smiled Sarah.

"That seems to be a favorite theme for you Sarah. This is the third time you have referred to that day with Harm." commented Meredith.

"Yeah, when one thinks back to those days, Sarah changed a lot over the first few months she was here. When she first arrived, she was a kick ass marine. She was very discipline, who didn't put up with any nonsense. It wasn't long before we began to see the seductive killer smile she has.

Harm was the up and coming golden boy of JAG. He had plenty of attitude and charm. Sarah was a challenge to him because she didn't swoon at his feet. It wasn't very long before she was challenging him to see who was going to be the best in JAG.

It became a game to them with great bantering back and forth between the two of them. Just when you thought one of them would come out ahead, the other would respond and raise the bar to an even higher level. They played off each other so well." smiled Carolyn.

"Thanks Carolyn, once again the correct date was 28 Sep 1996." smiled Sarah.

"Did anyone come close to that date?" asked Sturgis.

"Yeah, Bud did." replied Harm.

"How's that possible?" asked Bobbie.

"Maybe because he spent a lot of time with us when we were conducting those investigations. Maybe because he was one of the few people who knew Diane and our history. Maybe because he knew Diane and Sarah look like twins.

Maybe because Bud is an officer and gentleman who knows Junior officers should stay out of the lives of Senior officers." smiled Harm.

"Good job Bud." praised Sturgis.

********

Question twenty

: 

:

"For five points, Sarah, what was the worse day or night of your life?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Wow! What a question? There have been so many. For a long time it was the day Harm said goodbye and returned to flying. I thought I was going to die. Once again someone I love was leaving.

Once again I felt like I was being abandon. I threw myself into my work. The day I went out to see Harm after the shooting of the Russian transport finally alleviated five months worth of pain. The week we spent together was a Godsend.

Though I was disappointed to lose the case, I felt alive again. The playful banter was better than ever. It was so nice to see him so happy, yet at the same time I could tell he missed me as much as I missed him." sighed Sarah.

"It wasn't exactly easy for me to leave either. I had been at JAG for four years. I had a lot of friends I was saying goodbye to. A lot of good friends I missed greatly." added Harm.

"We all thought you weren't coming back Sir." replied Bud.

"We all missed you too." added Harriet.

"Several months later though was worse. We were in Australia. We were having a nice evening when I asked Harm about starting a relationship. When he rejected me I was devastated.

It took every ounce of strength I possessed not to fall apart in front of him. I cried myself to sleep that night and many nights there after." wailed Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I thought you understood that I wasn't ready yet. I was still dealing with losing my dad, not flying anymore, fitting back in back at JAG, and you had been giving me the cold shoulder for months." replied Harm.

"You mean to tell us that four years ago you asked Harm to be a couple?" asked Harriet.

"And here we were wondering why you two couldn't see what we saw." added Carolyn shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why do you think I went to Russia with Harm, Harriet? I wanted to be with him. I didn't care where it was. At the time I didn't want live without him in my life. I knew that if I didn't go with him, I might never see him again." replied Sarah shaking her head. How stupid were these people.

"I don't think I would have made it without Sarah. Mikhail and Sokol were playing a game and I was their pawn. It was because of Sarah I found out about my father." added Harm.

"Sounds like true love Ma'am." doted Jennifer.

"I'm confused AJ, what's this thing about Russia and Australia?" asked Meredith.

"Later dear when we get home. It's very complicated. I'm not sure if anyone really knows the whole story about their trip to Russia or Australia." replied the Admiral.

"But as bad as those nights were, they weren't the worse." wailed Sarah.

"What could possibly be worse Ma'am?" asked a shocked Jennifer.

At that point anyone who was at the rehearsal party knew the answer. It had to be the night Harm crashed into the Atlantic on the way home for Sarah's wedding.

"I think most of you already know the answer, but for those of you who don't know, it was the night before I was going to marry Mic.

Harm had gone to the Patrick Henry for his Quals. Most of you were at the rehearsal dinner. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was raining very hard with no signs of letting up.

Bud had just finished making a toast. The Admiral received a phone call. He told us Harm's plane had gone down at sea. They had a search and rescue going." sighed Sarah as she let out a sob.

Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she remembered that night and all the emotions it entailed. Harm put his arm around her to pull her tight as she continued.

"An hour later we heard Captain Ingles say they had rescued Skates, but were calling off the search for Harm as the weather had become too dangerous. There wasn't anything I could do.

My heart was breaking. I ran out of the room and began crying. I felt that my world had fallen apart and been destroyed. How was I going to live without him?" wailed Sarah as she put her head into Harm's chest and sobbed for a few minutes.

Harm rubbed her back. They really never talked about that night. He had never realized how devastated she had been.

"Maybe that's why she was able to locate me in one of her visions. It had been the thoughts of getting back to her that had kept me alive." replied Harm earnestly.

"Wow! That's an unbelievable story buddy. I had a feeling that you two were connected, but I never would have thought that." smile Jack wishing he had someone in his life like Sarah.

"Well I've always told Sarah I know where she is. I guess this time she proved that she knows where I am too." grinned Harm as he continued to soothed Sarah. Everyone had a tear in their eye.

They were all beginning to realized how much the two of them had been through to be together. No wonder why no one was able to come between them. They were connected in mind, body, and spirit.

"So who had the right answer?" bellowed the Admiral.

"Nearly everyone who was in our lives back then. Bud, Harriet, Webb, Jason, Gunny, and the Admiral." replied Harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part nine_

********

_Question twenty one_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, Harm, what was the worse day or night of your life?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"I've had several days I would like to forget. Probably the first was when Sarah and I were in Russia. The day I found out my father died in 1982 defending the honor of a Russian woman.

A part of my life came to an end that day. My whole life up to that point revolved around finding my father. It defined who I was. I was lost and didn't know what to do. Fortunately I had Sarah around to keep me sane.

I also had to admit the night I crash coming back for Sarah's wedding wasn't one of my finest moments either. I knew I had to be there for her. When I crash I thought I lost my chance.

What I have not told anyone including Sarah, I was coming back that night to beg her not to marry Bugme. I wanted her to give us a chance. It was the reason I told her to 'Come to Me' when Bugme finally left.

I was ready to commit to her. I wanted her in my life forever. I wanted her to have my children. I would have done anything to stop her from marrying Bugme.

But as painful as that time was for me there were two days that were worse. The first one was when she showed up to the airport with Bugme's ring.

The most painful day was when I found out she had moved the ring to her other hand. My heart broke that day. I thought I was going to die. I couldn't really blame her, I was going to leave and go to Chechnya to find Sergei.

I knew then I had to change my approach with her. I had to become her best friend again. I had to make her want to be with me rather than Bugme. I had always assumed she would eventually get tired of Bugme and send him packing.

But she never did. That's why when the opportunity arose at her engagement party I took the initiative and told her how I felt. I thought I had her convinced after the kiss, but I guess I was wrong." sighed Harm.

"You weren't wrong Harm. You reawaken all the feelings I was trying to buried. I tried to tell you it should have been our engagement party. All you had to do was say 'I love you Sarah, don't marry Mic, please be mine'.

I waited for you to say it over the next two weeks. It's the reason I was so upset with you for leaving to do your Quals. I wanted you to stop me from marrying Mic.

When you went to do your Quals, I thought any chances of not marrying Mic were gone. I don't know if I could have walked away from him." wailed Sarah.

"I knew you were upset Ma'am. When I was helping you with your gown, you did seem to be preoccupied with the Commander, but I thought you were still happy to be marrying Commander Brumby." chirped Harriet a bit confused.

"Enough already, that's ancient history, it's best forgotten. This is suppose to be a party not a cry fest. Who had the right answer?" bellowed the Admiral.

"Webb and the Admiral." laughed Harm.

********

Question twenty two

: 

:

"For five points, How many countries have you two visited together?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Once again we have an interesting range of answers from a low of three by Harriet to twelve by the Admiral. The official answer is fifteen as representatives of the military and another seven while sight seeing.

Columbia, Panama, Italy, England, Northern Ireland, Russia, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Bahrain, and Saudi Arabia are places we have gone to on official investigations.

But while we were in Europe Harm and I did get away for a few days to sight see in France, Spain, and Portugal. Another time we visited Belgium, Luxemburg, Romania, and Denmark.

And then there are some places where Harm went like Peru, China, and Viet Nam. I have been to Indonesia and all of the former Yugoslavia republics. The Admiral is the winner of this question.

********

Question twenty three

: 

:

"For five points, Can you two really communicate with each other with just a look?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

Harm and Sarah laughed at this question. There were times that they seemed to communicate without talking particularly when they were dealing with senior combat officers, but in reality it all depended upon the subject matter that was being discuss.

They had been together for seven years now. They even joked among themselves that the other knew them better than they knew themselves. There weren't many things that they didn't talk about, except you know.

They always kept current with what was happening in and around Washington. Because they were in the military they kept an eye on the trouble spots in the world. And since they enjoyed their friends, they tried to keep current with what was happening in their lives.

Over the years because they were together so much while they were conducting their investigation they talked. They talked about everything. Because of all of these conversations they knew a lot about each other and how the other thought.

That was actually one of the reasons they sometimes appear to be communicating without talking. It wasn't so much as they were communicating with each other, but checking to see who should do the talking for them.

"So what's the story buddy? Do the two of you communicate without talking? Can you really carry on a conversation with different looks?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I don't know Jack. I don't know if that is even possible. Though I do believe one can read another person's body language and expression to have an idea of what's going on or what they are thinking. I have actually taken a class in observing behavior and facial expressions in one of my law classes.

It's helped me out quite a bit when conducting interviews with witnesses and in the courtroom. I usually can tell whether or not they're lying or hiding something.

As for Sarah, it's not really hard to know what she's feeling. She is very expressive with her body language and facial expression. But I'm sure most of you that have been together with someone for many years are more than capable of doing the same.

I've seen how Bud reacts to Harriet. Depending on the look and her gait, Bud knows whether to be affectionate or run and hide." smiled Harm as everyone laughed.

"But to be honest with you I think what you see is our reaction to something being said, which conveys to the other how we feel. The other may respond to seeing how one feels with either agreement, understanding, or disproval." finished Harm.

"Also because we know each other so well we know how we are going to follow up in oral conversation when the time comes. We pretty much know what the other is going to say, so when we converse in a certain way it's for impact, that is we know what we're talking about and are in total agreement." smiled Sarah.

"I think you all got this question right even Harriet." grinned Harm.

********

Question twenty four

: 

:

"For five points, Can the Colonel really kick your six Commander?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them.

Harm had to laugh at this question. It was common knowledge among those at JAG that it was Harm's respect for Sarah that allowed her to keep him in line. Also the fact that she could kick his six didn't hurt either.

"Are you people trying to get me in trouble with Sarah? Who thought this question up anyway?" asked Harm shaking his head.

"I did Sir. We all know you joke around about the Colonel kicking your six, but is really true? Is it really possible? Can she kick your six?" asked Gunny as he spoke up.

"Well I would think the answer would be obvious to everybody, even Harriet. Sarah, stand beside me. I want you all to pay close attention. I'm sure you all can see the difference in size between us.

I'm six foot four, two hundred and ten pounds. Sarah is five foot nine and only one hundred and thirty pounds. I'm seven inches and eighty pounds heavier than she is. Do any of you honestly think she could really hurt me or kick my six?" smiled Harm.

Sarah whacked on his arm after that crack. Harm smiled and showed no inclination that her punch hurt him in the least.

"Come on Rabb, I've seen her take out a few men on board that ship when we rescued Josh Pendry." argued the Admiral.

"And didn't she beat up that Russia lieutenant during the war games while you were on their ship with Bud?" added Harriet.

"She told me while she was on the Seahawk that she teaches kick boxing at the YWCA." smiled Jennifer.

"While I'm sure she could probably take Bud, Jason, Webb, Sturgis and even Gunny without too much problem she still isn't any match for me. Though I think she would give the Admiral a run for his money." smiled Harm.

"What! I'm a former navy seal." yelled a shocked Admiral.

"But honey, you're not as young as you use to be." consoled Meredith.

"Ouch! That hurts." laughed Webb as he high five Jack.

"Well he is over fifty five." offered Jason.

"Tiner!" bellowed the Admiral.

"Sorry Sir." winced Jason.

"Just what makes you think you could beat me Rabb?" bellowed the Admiral.

"With all due respect Sir, you might have stood a chance if you were in your prime, but I'm sorry Sir, that was a long time ago.

Sarah and I train together a lot when we're away on assignment. Sarah likes to practice her kickboxing. We usually start with the heavy bag. Sarah has quick hands and nice moves with her kicks.

But she lacks the power I throw behind my punches and kicks. After working on the heavy bag, we spar for thirty minutes. I usually take the defensive position and let her practice her moves. I can usually block most of her kicks.

We also work on her defense too, but I usually pull my punches with her. Wouldn't be good for her reputation as a kick ass marine if she walked in bruised." smiled Harm.

"Is he feeding us a line Ma'am? asked Jennifer.

"If you have ever seen him hit the heavy bag, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. I also agree Sir, that if you and Harm squared away in a fight he would hurt you pretty bad.

He has too much power and speed for you Sir. As for whether I could beat him? No, I can't, but he does let me beat up on him when he hasn't been very nice to me." smiled Sarah.

"So who got the answer wrong?" asked Jack laughing.

"What? I thought we were looking for who got it right." asked Harriet a bit confused.

"We are, but I'm sure most people would pick Harm in a fight." agreed Sturgis.

"Only two people thought Sarah could take me, Harriet and the Admiral." answered Harm shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**What Do You Want to Know**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Pairing: Harm and Sarah

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

Summary: Harm and Sarah answer the questions the JAG staff always wanted to know.

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

_part ten_

********

_Question twenty five_

_: _

_: _

"For five points, Commander, did you really make a promise to go halves with the Colonel on a kid?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"How do they know about that Sarah? I thought only you and I knew about our baby deal?" asked a surprised Harm.

"I let it slip to Sturgis a while back. You were away investigating an accident on the Seahawk for a couple of weeks.

Sturgis was in my office going over a case with me. I guess I had zoned out thinking about you. He asked me what I was thinking about. I mention something about missing you. One thing led to another." shrugged Sarah

"You two have a baby deal?" asked a shocked Meredith.

"Ha, ha, ha, way to go buddy. I knew you had it in you." laughed Jack slapping Sturgis on the back.

"I guess he's not as dense as we all thought." grinned Webb.

"I wonder what amazing story they have this time. This should be interesting." smiled Carolyn.

"It all depends upon your point of view. At the time I thought my life was going up in flames." replied Sarah.

"I don't understand?" asked Meredith.

"My father had just died, I saw my mother for the first time in seventeen years, I was nearly killed by a lunatic on the Watertown, my little sister Chloe was leaving to live with her grandparents, and Harm was leaving to return to flying.

To say I wasn't happy was an understatement. The only good thing to happen back then was watching Harriet give birth to little Aj in the Admiral's office. It gave me such a warm fuzzy feeling, but it also made me very sad." explained Sarah.

"Because you wanted a family and the man you loved was leaving?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes, after spending the last couple of months as Chloe's big sister, I knew I wanted a child of my own. Seeing little Aj being born only intensified that desire." replied Sarah.

"But Harm was the only person you wanted to have a child with." offered Carolyn as all the women there began to sympathized with her.

"Yes, and somehow I think Harm was aware of what I was thinking about. You know 'the communicating with a look' and my body language. We were outside watching the ambulance drive away. I mention that my biological clock was kicking in and I kept on hitting the snooze button.

He took one look at me and said 'if neither of us are involved in a relationship in five years, we go halves on a kid.' I said 'you and me' as I looked at him in disbelief." continued Sarah.

"A boy with your looks and my brains." smiled Harm as he remembered that day.

"I offered what is she has your looks and my brains?" continued Sarah looking adoringly at Harm now.

"I said that would work too." grinned Harm.

"But why did you decide to wait five years Sir?" asked Jason.

"I was returning to a carrier to fly tomcats. Since I was only thirty five at the time, I figured I still had at least five years of flying left.

The thing is I didn't want to leave behind a wife and child if I was killed flying. It devastated my mother for years. I grew up without a father, hating the fact he wasn't there for me and my mother.

I hated my stepfather even though he was very good to my mother and helped me as much as he could. It took a long time to get over the hate and let someone be close to me again.

It's the main reason why I couldn't commit to Sarah for so many years. I didn't want her to suffer like my mother did. I figured she could find someone better than me.

And if she didn't and was still available five years later, I would be ready to settle down and start a family. Unfortunately the CAG saw it differently.

Even though I was still one of the best aviators in the fleet and had a good head on my shoulders, I hadn't flown enough sorties. And after he saw me beat Sarah in the courtroom after being out of the courtroom for six month.

He thought it best that I return to JAG where I had a future. The funny thing is even though I love being a lawyer, it still doesn't beat flying tomcats. But then again while I was flying tomcats, I didn't have Sarah MacKenzie." smiled Harm.

"So that was ... what four years ago Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir. And before you asked the five year baby deal is still on." grinned Harm.

"And we will be married if the deal does go through." added Sarah.

Everyone was excited to hear that piece of news as they now began to wonder if they were officially a couple, were they engaged?

"By the way Rabb, did anyone guess this one right?" asked Webb.

"Three people guess it right, Bud, Jack, and Sturgis." smiled Harm

********

Question twenty six

: 

:

"For five points, How many gowns do you own?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. Harm and Sarah shook their heads at this question. 

"Why would anyone want to know how many gowns Sarah has?" asked Harm a bit confused.

"That's my question Sir. I don't even think I've seen her wear the same gown twice in the same year and I know she goes to a lot of social events each year." chirped Harriet.

"With all the social events going on in Washington we go out formally at least once a month. I can't obviously be seen wearing the same gown more than once a year, it wouldn't be proper." replied Sarah.

"That why she has over twenty five gowns." grinned Harm.

"What! You have over twenty five gowns, I'm lucky if I have three." moaned Harriet.

"I have a lot more than three, but no where near twenty five." added Carolyn.

"How did you come to have so many?" asked Meredith.

"I didn't know I had so many, but I honestly could use a few more." smiled Sarah.

"What! How's that possible Ma'am?" asked Jennifer.

"Different events require a different kind of gowns. Some require the right color or style. Of course you have to account for the time of year. And then there's the shoes." smiled Sarah.

"Yes Ma'am, we all know what you mean about the shoes." agreed Jennifer.

"What! Did I miss something?" asked a confused Jack.

"No buddy, it's a woman thing. They seem to need a different pair of shoes for each outfit." smiled Harm.

"Well you know what I've always said flyboy." responded Sarah with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What I need is a good man, a good career, and lots and lots of comfortable ... " replied Harm before all the ladies yelled

"Shoes!"

Sarah smiled before continuing "But to answer your question, I arrived here in Washington with about five gowns. I soon realized I would need more. So each year I've bought another gown. That brings the total to twelve.

Harm has bought me five gowns, so that's seventeen." continued Sarah.

"It's a compromise. I have to buy her one new gown for every two or three times I take her to a formal event. That's because I only had to buy a couple sets of dress uniforms." added Harm before anyone had the chance to ask.

"I think it's a small price for him to have me on his arm at all those social events." smiled Sarah.

"Then there is Mr. Webb. The price of cleaning up one of his messes is one gown. If I get hurt, he owes me two more." grinned Sarah.

"I've had to buy her five gowns." moaned Webb.

"Of course when I was dating Dalton he bought me four gowns. He could afford the best and he was always taking me somewhere nice. I even got Mic to buy me one." continued Sarah.

"Wow! That's truly amazing Ma'am." exclaimed Jennifer.

"Hymm ... you appear to be about my size." pondered Carolyn.

The Admiral just shook his head in amazement. He never realized how little he really knew about Harm and Sarah. Their private social life was more involved and special then he ever imagined.

He was beginning to wonder why everyone thought they didn't have a clue about how the other felt. He was beginning to get the impression that it was everyone else who were clueless.

"So who had the right answer Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"It seems most of you thought I had between five and eight. Jen guess the most, twelve." replied Sarah.

"You've only know her a few months, how's it possible that you guess the closest?" asked Bobbie.

"Like I said before, I grew up outside DC. I know there are many important social events in the city. The Colonel is a very beautiful woman. It only makes sense that she would have more than a few gowns." replied Jennifer.

********

Question twenty seven

: 

:

"For five points, When are you going to propose to Sarah, Harm?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"What makes you think I haven't already asked Sarah to marry me?" declared Harm.

"You have Sir, that's wonderful!" beamed Harriet.

"Honey, the Commander didn't actually say that he had. He's only challenging your preconceptions dear." replied Bud.

"Is that how everyone feels?" asked Harm with a smile.

"Yes Sir. You two look so perfect together, especially when you both gaze at each other. You both are very special people who deserve to be together.

You both were very instrumental in turning my life around. I was pretty down on myself until that Christmas I spent with you. Chloe told me all about how the both of you had overcome adversity.

When I compared what the two of you have overcome, my problems didn't seem so big, I knew I could overcome mine too. It has been an honor to work for you." smiled Jennifer.

"I agree Sir, I have never seen two people who belong together as much as you two. The office isn't the same when either one of you is away or when you were with other people." offered Jason.

"She's followed you to Russia twice and you went out to the Indian Ocean for her. If that isn't true love, what is." smiled Carolyn dreamily.

"I think you both know how we feel Sir. You were our best man, maid of honor, godparents to little Aj, and baby Sarah. You are my mentors. We can only hope that someday you will be as happy together as we are." added Bud.

Everyone there added to the list of why they thought Harm and Sarah should be together. Everyone there told an anecdote about how Harm and Sarah either did something for them or how they made their life better.

For Jack it was being rescued from Cuba and Iran. For Webb it was all the assistance they provided him on his missions and rescuing him in Columbia. For Sturgis it was for helping him fit into the JAG family and introducing him to Bobbie.

Meredith thanked them for introducing her to the Admiral and a special family of friends. Gunny thanked them for getting him a job at JAG where he was able to utilize his leadership and investigating skills he developed as a sheriff and as a marine.

"To say we're a little shock at such wonderful complements is an understatement. I know it's cliche to say we were only doing our job, but you all have made it so easy to be there for all of you when you needed us.

We have enjoyed working here with everyone. You are all our friends and we hope you will be for a long time to come." smiled Sarah as she turned to whisper something to Harm.

She reached under her blouse she was wearing and pulled out her dog tags. Harm took the ring off the chain and placed it on her finger. They turned to face everyone.

"We were going to wait to tell you all until after we had set a date, but seeing that all our friends are here, and hearing all the wonderful things you all have had to say today, we have decide to tell you that I have asked Sarah to marry me." smiled Harm.

"And I have accepted." added Sarah as she showed off her ring for everyone to see.

"When did he asked you Ma'am?" asked Harriet excitedly.

"Last Thanksgiving at his grandmother's farm. His parents were there too." replied Sarah.

"Did anyone guess it right?" asked Webb. He figured he might have a chance if no one guess before labor day this year.

"Actually someone did guess within a day. I suppose that means he should get ten points." smiled Sarah happily.

"What! How's that possible! Rabb, you told me I would be the first to know." bellowed the Admiral.

"Well Sir, we actually didn't tell anyone, but I will admit I did confirm it Sir." replied Harm.

"Who guess it right Sir?" asked a stunned Harriet.

"Jack." answered Sarah smiling.

"What! How did you know buddy?" asked a puzzled Sturgis.

"I have connections old, old, old buddy. After all I was Harm's roommate for four years at the academy. He did rescued me twice. And besides I keep in touch with his mother. I talked to her at Christmas. She told me all about how beautiful Harm's proposal was." grinned Jack.

"Sarah, you have tell us how he proposed to you." demanded Carolyn.

"I will Carolyn, but not right now. I don't think it's something the men really want to hear." smiled Sarah coyly.

********

Question twenty eight

: 

:

"For five points, When are you getting married?" read Sarah. After everyone gave their answers Harm and Sarah looked closely at them. 

"Why do you want to know? Are you afraid that we won't invite you? You are all our friends. We would never think about not having any of you there."

****

Results of the Harm and Sarah Quiz

Jack 55 points Carolyn 25 points

Bud 50 points Harriet 10 points

Sturgis 25 points Bobbie 10 points

Webb 40 points Singer 15 points

AJ 25 points Meredith 10 points

Jason 20 points Jennifer 25 points

Gunny 25 points

"This has been a truly an amazing experience." commented Harm.

"After all the comments and innuendo that has transpired here at JAG over the last seven years, it's amazing how little most of you know about us." continued Sarah.

"I think it's amazing that the men knew us better then the ladies." smirked Harm as he high five Jack and Sturgis while Bud slapped at open air.

Jason and Gunny also exchanged high fives before Jason shared a kiss with Jennifer.

"I'm surprise that Jen and Carolyn beat out all the other ladies. We've only know Jen for a short time and Carolyn has been away for the last three years." smiled Harm.

"Yeah, but what's really surprising is that Bud out scored Harriet fifty to ten." laughed Webb.

"Well he's spent more time with them then I did." whined Harriet.

"I think he just respects the privacy of superior officers Harriet." replied Sturgis.

"So who won the big prized buddy?" asked Jack. He was sure he was in the running for it. He got a lot of the questions right or should he say, more right.

"Yeah Harm, don't keep us in suspense." laughed Webb.

"The winner was the person who has seen us together the least. And considering he has only seen Harm twice in the last eight years and only seen me once. I guess we must have made a great impression on him." smiled Sarah seductively.

"Yeah, that was a couple of great nights in the desert. I still don't understand why you chose him and not me." laughed Jack.

"Ah, let's see. He's taller, he's prettier, and he takes care of me." smiled Sarah coyly.

"Ooh ...!" everyone cooed.

"So who was the winner Harm?" asked Webb.

"Jack, with fifty five points. Bud was second with fifty points, and Webb was third with forty points." chirped out Harm.

"Carolyn and Jen shared the top spot for the women with twenty five points." smiled Sarah.

"I hope you all have had fun today. Harm and I have enjoyed answering all your questions, but now it's time to leave. Tomorrow is a busy day." smiled Sarah.

"Hey! Wait up a minute. You never said what day you were getting married. I need advance warning so I can clear my social calendar." yelled out Jack.

"We don't have a day picked out yet. We are trying for a Sunday in September after Labor Day. We're trying to work out the arrangements with the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis. It will be a dress white affair." smiled Sarah.

"You better be there Jack. You're my best man." smiled Harm.

"Yes Sir buddy. You can count on me." replied Jack as he shook Harm's hand.

****

The End


End file.
